When Fear Is No Longer An Option
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear.
1. The Test

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of facing your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>"Ready!"<p>

Elena took a breath and steadied her stance. She held the bow with her left hand making sure to point her left shoulder at the target. The handle of the arrow and the string were being set with her right hand. She placed her feet shoulder-width apart making sure her body was perpendicular to the target.

"Aim!"

She visualized the target and lifted the arrow to rest against the corner of her mouth. Three of her slender fingers held the arrow on the string. She concentrated and focused on nothing but the little red circle fifty paces away from her. Taking another breath to revealed in the feeling of it against her. It felt natural to be like this. It was as if her bow and arrow were an extension of herself.

"Fire!"

She released the arrow from her homemade bow and sent it fly full speed right to the red circle that was the target. A loud uproar of applause sounded and Elena turned to check out her competitors targets. She was the only one who had hit the red dot spot on. She tried to prevent the smug smile from forming across her face but failed miserably.

Caroline, who was standing next her, patted her back. "I don't know how you manage to do that every time. I've yet to hit it once!"

"You'll get the hang of it." Elena promised. "You just need to spend less time with Tyler and more time in the range."

Caroline with her slim figure and shiny blonde hair had no problem attracting male attention. The fact that her outfit was one of the skimpiest in Tritopia also played a part. She had her pick of just about any guy in the village but when she saw Tyler's russet skin and deep brown eyes she forgot anything but him. And that was the problem.

Here in Tritopia it was necessary to learn such things as archery and combat fighting. They were up against some of the loathsome, dangerous creatures imaginable and they had to be able to defend themselves. She and Caroline had been friends since birth. They homes were right next door and it was almost inevitable. But, somewhere along the way Caroline got caught up in makeup and boys while all Elena wanted to do was fight.

It wasn't like Elena didn't have boyfriends. Elena knew she was attractive. Her dark features set against tan skin got her looks wherever she went. The fact that the standard uniform for women of Tritopia was animal skin wrapped tightly around the chest and hips helped too. The uniform bared her midsection and her long, toned, legs. Elena was definitely a catch in Tritopia. In fact, she had recently been dating Matt for several years before she broke it off.

"Then I'd be more off my game 'cause I'd be thinking about him." Caroline groaned as she scanned the arena for the guy in question.

Elena rolled her eyes. There was no use arguing with Caroline. Her archery teacher, Alaric, walked over to where the students had gathered around Elena. Alaric wasn't much older than her and her fellow students and that what made him so easy to get along with. He was pretty good-looking but he had his eye on her Aunt Jenna. She took a moment to take in his athletic build and his boyish face. He walked towards them wearing his signature smile that made his hazel eyes almost glisten. A lock of sandy brown hair fell on his face and he pushed it back.

"Great job today class. We'll pick up with this tomorrow." He called out over the uproar. "Elena, can I speak with you a moment?"

Elena nodded. Caroline promised she'd come over later and left with a wave as she raced towards Tyler. Tyler had been standing over by Matt who stared down at his feet as he shuffled them around in the dirt. Once the gathering dissipated as students returned home and parents headed to their posts, Alaric spoke.

"You really have a knack for archery. You're one of the best students I've had… I'm just worried you're missing out on being a teenager. Before long you'll be stuck on a post to protect the village and the fun will be long gone."

She looked him straight in the eye. "We both know there's no fun in Tritopia."

Tritopia was a place of training and rules and regulations. The only fun was in the few hours a day the students had for downtime. Of course, fun for Elena was here in the arena. But, she knew that that confession wouldn't get her far with Alaric.

"You're right." He chortled. "But there's friends and Matt—"

"Matt and I broke up." She interrupted.

He lifted his fingers to his chin. "I see. I'm just concerned this past year you've been relying on training to escape your personal life and I wanted you to know you can talk to me."

Elena didn't want to be reminded of what happened last year. Last year had been when her parents had been attacked. They had both been on patrol when it had happened. Elena and her brother, Jeremy, had been distraught and thankfully Jenna had moved in with them and taken on the role as guardian.

"I know." Elena stated. "Honestly, things are much better. I just want to be prepared."

Alaric nodded and was obviously not convinced but he waved her off anyway. Elena didn't hesitate. She placed her bow and arrow in her sling and hoisted it on her shoulder and then proceeded to fasten across her body. With a wave to Alaric she exited the arena and headed towards home.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy, how many times must I tell you it isn't safe to be in the forest at past curfew?"<p>

Elena walked in the house just in time to hear Jeremy getting yelled at by Jenna. Last night he had been caught by the patrol out in the wilderness past the village curfew. He had been placed before the Segnours and placed in confinement. Jenna couldn't pick him up until this morning while Elena had been in the arena. She sent a sympathetic glance towards her brother before retreating to the sanctity of her bedroom. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from being able to overhear the argument.

"A few more times."

Her aunt sighed. "It's for your own safety, Jer. You're training is nowhere near ready to protect yourself."

"But if I could just get that thing…"

Elena closed her eyes. Jeremy had wanted to capture the creature that had killed their parents since the day it happened. But they had no idea what was awaiting them. Students didn't find out what they were being trained to fight against until their eighteenth birthday. This for Elena would happen at midnight.

Elena walked out of her room then to see Jenna wrapping her arms around Jer. She wasted no time in waving Elena over and then the three were wrapped tightly in each other's arms in the house their parents had made a home. Now it just constantly reminded them of what was missing from their lives and what awaited them beyond the village boundaries.

"We'll get them, Jer." Elena whispered. "But we want to be prepared first and for that you can't skip training."

"I know." He mumbled.

Jenna released herself from the hug and cupped Jeremy's face in her hands. "Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good." She smiled. "I can't pull the kind of weight your Dad did when he was on the council."

Since Elena's family had been part of the founding families her Dad was on the council that went before the Segnours to discuss village needs. The Segnours were in charge of everything. The Segnours were made up of all the elders of Tritopia. Faith and trust was instilled in them for their knowledge of all we do not know. They were the reason the village placed so much emphasis on training and also why we brought up not to allow fear to control us.

_With fear comes weakness and weakness leads to fatality and dishonesty._

It was practically the motto for the village. From birth, the students, as those under the age of eighteen were refereed to, were forced to tell their fears and then face them. The final test would be at midnight on the student's eighteenth birthday when they would enter the forest and confront the dangers within. Those who failed the test would be exiled because fear is contagious.

Needless to say, Elena wasn't afraid. She had never been more ready for anything in her entire life.

Once the argument was settled and dinner was on the table, Elena and her family sat down and gave praise to the Segnours and their bountiful gifts and knowledge. Then they said a prayer for their parents and dove in to their meal.

"Are you prepared for tonight?" Jenna asked.

Elena nodded while biting into a piece of meat. "Alaric has trained me well. He's a brilliant teacher."

Jenna smiled before giving Elena an amused look. The two girls were more alike than they cared to realize. Both were fiercely strong independent women. Jenna, like Elena, had no time for males since receiving the honor of taking her brother-in-laws post on the council. She didn't want to be deterred from her duties and with her responsibility to Jeremy and Elena; a mate would just complicate that. She would procreate when it was necessary and she was certain Alaric would be more than happy to comply.

"Will he be accompanying you on your test?" Jenna asked to get back on tonight's event.

"Yes. Mr. Lockwood, Mrs. Forbes, and Mr. Fell." Elena answered. "I wish you could be there as well."

Jenna sighed. "You know I'm not a descendent of the founding families nor am I a teacher."

Elena knew she was right. All of the founding families sent one member to oversee the final test. The only family missing was the Salvatore's. It was village secret as to why they had been removed from participating in the test. Elena knew Zach Salvatore still survived at the far end of the village. Upon some research in the records, Elena discovered there had been some type of a disgrace but that was all she could find on the subject. The Salvatore's were left alone out of the kindness of the Segnours. Zach didn't mingle much in town affairs. Choosing to forego meetings and stick to himself. It was an odd situation.

"Still… you're practically a founding family descendent. And Mrs. Forbes is on council even though she is related by marriage."

"That is only because Caroline's father is healing from his last patrol and Elizabeth is one of the best combat fighters Tritopia has. I am not pure blood and that's what matters. They only allow me on Council so that I can prepare you and Jeremy. Once they've accepted you, I will no longer be permitted to attend."

Elena dropped the subject. It was no use arguing with Jenna. She had one of the highest scores through education and could outwit just about anyone in an argument. The conversation flowed easily before Elena was sent off to bed to get rest before her first patrol. She kissed her brother and her aunt before retreating into her room. She removed her barely there uniform and slipped underneath the softness of the covers. Sleep did not come easily and she found herself tossing and turning before Jenna came in with tea that lulled her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The village looked different at night. Ominious yet beautiful at the same time. Elena stood at the boundary of Tritopia and stared into the blackness of the forest. They were awaiting Logan Fell and Elena was starting to get impatient. She wanted to get this going. The excitement welling up inside her was more than she could stand. This was what she had trained for. All her years of schooling would come down to this.<p>

Richard Lockwood spoke first. "I suppose we can begin this section first."

The rest of the council agreed just as Logan stumbled his way to the boundary.

"I apologize." He snickered and Elena could smell the alcohol on his breath from here. She scrunched her nose and stared towards Mrs. Lockwood. After shooting a disapproving look in Logan's direction she shrugged at Elena. Logan continued, "We can begin now. All founding families except Gilbert are accounted for plus one instructor."

It didn't escape Elena's attention that Salvatore wasn't mentioned.

"Miss Gilbert," Mr. Lockwood began, "once you cross this boundary the dangers we have alluded will become very real. These dangers are faster, smarter, and cleverer than you. But, we hope that with your training you will be well-prepared to defend yourself. It has not escaped our knowledge that you are one of the best archers Tritopia has seen since your mother. Use your weapon wisely. Elizabeth."

Mrs. Forbes cleared her throat. "We will all venture into the forest and different parts surrounding Tritopia. This is for you." She placed a tiny silver locket in her palm. "This will protect you and it will also serve as an alerting device. If you find yourself scared or afraid simply press the lapis lazuli jewel and you will be removed from the test and given a chance to collect your belongings before being removed from the village. Do I make myself clear?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, ma'am." She lifted the locket and caught a vaguely familiar smell. "What's inside the locket?"

"Vervain." Alaric answered. "It will protect you against one of the clever tricks of the creature."

"How will I know when I am face to face with the creature?"

Logan Fell laughed. "Trust me you'll know."

"We'll begin now." Mr. Lockwood stated. "Good luck, Elena."

Elena faced the forest as the council members left her. Before leaving, Mrs. Forbes wished her happy birthday and with a smile went to the opening parallel to Elena's. Elena took a deep breath and took her bow and an arrow from her sack. She prepared the weapon and then cautiously took her first step into the forest.

* * *

><p>Elena had been wondering in the forest for what seemed like hours. The dangerous creatures had not yet been seen. She had been hoping for a little bit more of an adventure her first time out but she knew that daylight would seep through the darkness soon enough and then her test would be over. She began to think about what Mr. Lockwood had said about her mother and hoped that she was living up to her memory.<p>

It was then that she heard the rustling sound.

Elena turned immediately as the rustling became more of a whooshing. This creature appeared to be extremely fast. It had Elena going in complete circles like a moron. She was getting frustrated. Her eyes were betraying her. She took a breath and closed her eyes, hoisting her arrow in the air.

A smooth voice echoes in the darkness. "You should know better than to shoot with your eyes closed. Don't they teach you that?" The voice laughed.

Elena couldn't ignore the shiver that coursed through her. She ignored it and focused on listening to the forest and paying particular attention to the whooshing. She heard a branch snap and opened her eyes just in time to see the creature to the far end of the forest across from her. It stared at her with veiny eyes and an animalistic grin. It's lithe body ready to pounce.

_It's human._ Elena thought.

She couldn't get caught up in that. She placed the arrow at the corner of her mouth and prepared to release even though every fiber of her was screaming at her not to. She felt a cool breath tickling against her neck. _There's two of them._

"You're not going to do that." The voice whispered.

"And why not?" Elena said defiantly. It struck her that she was wasting time talking to the very thing she had been trained to kill.

"If you were going to you would have already. Fast reflexes are important with this test."

The creature slid its hand against her bare hip. Elena turned in a flash ready to smack the creature across the face for such a vulgar gesture. It was then that she was met with intense bright blue eyes that seemed to stare deep down to her very core.

For the first time in eighteen years, Elena felt fear fill her entire being.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This little plot bunny popped into my head and I just had to post it. I'm still finishing up JLM but this little nudger needed to get out so I could continue with it. Let me know what you think. xx**


	2. The Dream

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>The blue eyes lightened as the voice's laugh filled the clearing. "We both know you're not going to shoot my brother."<p>

Elena's eyes drifted towards the feral creature that was now munching on a nearby rabbit. It seemed disgusted by its food choice but delighted none the less. Blood dripped from the corner of its mouth as it sucked the rabbit dry of its life source. Elena felt chills run up her spine. She wasn't supposed to be afraid. This is what she had been trained to fight against. But no matter how cruel the creature, she couldn't possibly imagine shooting another human.

"What are you?" Elena asked, as she risked her life once more and turned to the creature responsible for that silky velvet voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The creature winked. "Hasn't your precious village told you of our tales? Doesn't our scary persona threaten your very dreams?"

Elena imagined the creature in front of her threatening her dreams… but not in the way he was implying. She imagined the creature tearing the barely-there clothing from her body and making love to her on the forest floor. Her screams would fill the forest but not in the way he was imagining. She shook the thought immediately. _Foolish_. The creature ran a long finger along one of her arrows.

"I'm not afraid of you." Elena said, crossing her arms and planting her feet hip width apart.

"Ah… But you should be."

The creature stepped in front of her and Elena stood perfectly still. It lifted a finger and pulled at her plump bottom lip. She watched as its eyes veined in the way of its feral counterpart. Elena's eyes dropped to the creatures lips and saw as its face inched closer. Of her own accord, Elena followed suit, nearing the creature's kissable lips.

"Are we going to compel her? I'm hungry!" The other creature screamed.

"No, Stefan." Her creature said as it backed away. Elena wanted to laugh at herself. '_Her_ creature.' This… _creature_ was hardly _hers_. "This one doesn't deserve to die by your messy hands." He inhaled and smirked. "Besides it seems they have equipped her with vervain."

"Elena!" The three of them turned towards the voice. "Elena, where are you?"

"Well, sweet, sweet, Elena… We'll see you soon."

She felt a breeze and then they were gone. Elena found herself searching desperately for the creature. How could he leave without telling her his name? And, better yet, what was he? These creatures she had come across were nothing like what the Segnour were having them believe. They made it seem as if some monstrous animal were lurking in the forest that was going to kill them without a moment's hesitation.

"Elena!" The voices were closer this time and she could make out Mrs. Forbes.

"I'm right here!" Elena called out and made her way out of the clearing and towards the voices.

She met up with their relieved faces. Mr. Lockwood looked more surprised than relieved but he smiled and put his hand on Elena's shoulder. "Well done, Miss Gilbert. You passed your test."

"I did?"

"Of course." Mrs. Forbes answered—ever the proud mama. "You maintained a steady heart rate throughout the test. It only jumped twice but you were able to maintain control over it."

"You may head back home and get some rest." Mr. Lockwood stated. "The sun will be up any moment and you only have off from schooling until noon."

"I'll escort her home." Alaric offered.

"No need." Logan Fell responded. "Miss. Gilbert is perfectly capable of making it home in one piece."

Alaric answered, "Very well."

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Jenna were waiting for Elena when she got home. It was clear Jenna had woken up earlier than usual by the huge cup of coffee she had in her hand. Jeremy was barely awake but as he watched Elena strode into the tiny home they had once been their parents, he perked up.<p>

"Well?" Jeremy asked.

Elena shrugged. "I passed."

All she wanted to do was get to the archives. She knew that wasn't an option because everyone would expect her to be completely knackered after completing a five hour shift. With her response, her two remaining family members hugged her. She had to admit, thoughts of the creatures aside, she was pretty excited about passing her test. It was something she had worked towards since she was little. Memories of her father and mother helping her and Jeremy practice in the yard ran through her mind and she had to fight back tears.

Elena yawned. "I'm awfully tired. I think I'm gonna head to bed."

"Of course." Jenna said. "Get some rest. I'll see you later on today after the council meeting."

Jeremy put his arm around his sister and hugged her close. "I'm proud of you, sis."

She couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Jer. Night you two."

Elena retreated into the sanctity of her bedroom and stripped. She had wanted to wash up before taking her nap but she was completely too tired to care. With the last article of clothing removed she collapsed onto her bed and tried not to think of the voice in the woods.

Of course it didn't work.

Elena thought of how his very voice had sent shivers down her spine. She thought of how his touch on her bare skin sparked electricity between them. _What were they?_ She wondered. Surely, they were the creature the Segnour had warned about but they hadn't harmed Elena the way the stories foretold. Was something different about her?

The truth was after tonight she felt different.

A few moments with a complete stranger had surpassed thousands of nights with Matt. Would any _normal_ human make her feel the way the creature with the voice did? Elena had risked her very way of life but not shooting the creature named Stefan on sight. But she found herself drawn to the creatures. Even when the creature had been close to her, about to kiss her, and its eyes turned evil, it hadn't frightened Elena. It did exactly the opposite. It excited her.

She just longed to know his name…

The questions and confusion continued until exhaustion tired her out.

* * *

><p>"You need to tell me everything! And don't leave a single detail out!" Caroline gushed.<p>

Her entire class surrounded Elena, begging to know details. Most of them had already completed the test, with the exception of a few. Matt and Tyler had been one of the first. Caroline was the only one of her close knit of friends that hadn't yet gone into the woods surrounding the village. Elena didn't have much hope for her passing since she was so obsessed with Tyler to practice.

"Nothing really exciting happened." Elena lied. "Just surveyed the area. There were a few times I thought I heard something but it turned out to be nothing."

Caroline made a sound. "I hope my test isn't so boring. I want some action."

"Don't know, babe." Tyler said. "We might never see you again. Those creatures are pretty dangerous. Didn't you see the drawings in the archives?"

"There are drawings?" Elena asked.

"Of course." Matt answered. "Your uncle drew some."

Elena's brows furrowed. "John?"

"Yeah, but your, like, great-great-great Uncle John. Not the one that visited last Christmas and flirted with Jenna."

She laughed at the memory. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Whoa, looks like Elena Gilbert isn't the goody-two-shoes she pretends to be." Tyler stated with a huge smile.

"I can still kick your ass at archery." Elena smirked.

The conversation around her continued but Elena's mind was still reeling over pictures of the creature that were a few buildings over with the archives. She knew she would find her answer if she could just get there. Elena waited until the conversation drifted towards the day's earlier math lesson and then she took her moment.

"I'm gonna go head to the archives." Elena stood. "I'll see you all later?"

They all nodded and waved her off and she practically sprinted towards the archives.

* * *

><p>Elena was seated at one of the tables in the large archive hall. All of her relative's books surrounded her. She remembered her parents, Grayson and Miranda, reading her some of these stories but she never recalled a drawing. It wasn't until Elena stumbled on a worn out journal that she found what she had waited for. It wasn't the drawing she had come here to see but the name Salvatore. One name struck out among all the rest.<p>

_Stefan Salvatore_

Could it be? Elena left her collection of books and went to the registry. She turned to the very front page which listed the founding families. The very bottom held all the signatures of the Salvatore family.

_Giuseppe Salvatore_

_Damon Salvatore_

_Stefan Salvatore_

Elena stared a long time at the names before her. Could it be possible that this was the very Stefan she had seen out in the woods? She walked over to her uncles notes. As fast as she could, Elena skimmed through the journals. After some time, she realized several pages were missing. She had just got to the Battle of Willow Creek where her uncle was explaining the creatures he was about to capture. Giuseppe had gone on about something with his sons and then it went on to say about some inventions he had.

Flipping back and forth through the pages caused Elena to become frustrated. This had to be the huge clue she was waiting for. The very fact that pages that explained Stefan and Damon's whereabouts during the war told that there was a secret about them the Segnours wanted withheld from public view.

Elena gathered up her books to return to their rightful place when a book fell from her pile. It was opened to a drawing and Elena bent down to get a better look. The creature appeared to be half man, half wolf. It had long claws and teeth that dripped with blood. It stared at her with evil eyes. Underneath, in her uncles elegant script, read the phrase: "The creature."

She became aware that these images looked nothing like what she had met in the woods. Were there two creatures in the woods or was it possible that the Segnours had it all wrong?

* * *

><p>Matt and Elena were on her bed making out. Things were getting heavy when Elena sat up from her place straddled on Matt's lap and pushed her hair back. However, when she looked back down it was not Matt's face she saw… but the creature with the voice.<p>

The creature pushed her hair back from her face and placed a strand behind her ear. His finger continued a trail down her neck and along her collarbone to the hem of her fabric top. Elena's breast heaved in the tight material and she watched as Damon's eyes darkened. He looked up at her, blue eyes melting and placed a searing kiss on her lips.

When Elena came up for air, the creature kissed down her neck. When it pulled back Elena saw the veins and taken over and she reached out and caressed them with her fingers. His incisors had elongated and were sharp for when Elena touched them with the tip of her forefinger, she bled.

The creature lifted her finger to its lips and kissed it before sucking the blood into its mouth. Elena seemed to know what he wanted from her then. She remembered seeing Stefan with the rabbit. Elena gathered her hair and brought it to one side as she tilted her head, exposing to him her bare throat.

"Go ahead," she breathed. "I trust you."

His eyes opened in shock before he dove for the spot on her neck. Piercing pain shot through her body as his fangs sunk deep into her neck. The creature groaned in pleasure as he drank her blood. Then the pain vanished and in its place was a rising feeling of warmth. Elena's body tingled as waves of lust worked their way through.

The creature grazed the tender skin of her collarbone as Elena slid her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer, soundlessly encouraging him to continue. It was pleasure and pain; and it was driving Elena into levels of pleasure she had never known before. As he pushed her over the mental wall and sent her spiraling into oblivion one name entered her consciousness.

_Damon._

* * *

><p>Elena woke with a jolt, her hair matted to her face. Her fingers unclenched the blankets beneath her. She looked around the room for the creature that had invaded her dreams… just as he said he would. Elena reached up to the spot on her neck where he had bit into her but found no wounds. What she did find was that her necklace was missing. Elena looked around the room and found it the pillow beside her. Above it was a roll of parchment and Elena opened it.<p>

_Elena,_

_I look forward to seeing you again. Only this time, I would prefer to experience the real thing._

_~ D._

Excitement and fear welled up inside her as she realized that Damon had been in her room. He had seen her naked body. She looked over to her window and found that her shutters were open and she got up to close them. Damon had snuck in through her window and treated her to the craziest dream and left without having his way with her. If that was what dream Damon could do to her through her mind, Elena wondered, what would the real thing feel like?

She knew these were irrational thoughts. Elena couldn't very well go out into the woods, meant to patrol, and sneak off with _her_ creature, _her_ Damon unnoticed. There was a part of her that very much wanted to. _Very much_. Looking over at the calendar on the wall she noticed that she was scheduled to patrol in one week.

Seven days until she would see Damon.

Elena knew she couldn't let him work his power over her. She would be prepared this time. If he was a Salvatore, he would have answers to the questions that had plagued her since her parents death. Had Damon and Stefan been responsible for their death or was it the mysterious creature in the drawing? Before she let herself succumb to him, which she was sure she would, she would find out the mystery of the woods. And most of all, what exactly Damon was.


	3. The Bite

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>Curiosity got the better of Elena as she found herself wandering towards the very edge of the village. She only had to wait three more days before she would be out on patrol. Three days before she could hopefully see Damon again. She hoped he would seek her out, knowing that he felt the same attraction to her as she did him. This was entering very dangerous territory. Elena was jeopardizing her family, her life… everything just by being attracted to the creature with the piercing blue eyes and hypnotizing voice.<p>

_Hell, she had nearly let him kiss her the night they first met._

The houses began to dwindle as she walked further toward her destination. She knew this was foolish. But, hell, ever since the night in the forest she had been very foolish. Alaric was actually beginning to worry about her since her mind often wandered during his lectures. It was very unlike Elena not to be interested in practicing and history lessons. More than once, Caroline had to snap her fingers in front of Elena's face to bring her back to reality. All Elena saw were those blue eyes and they captivated her very soul.

She approached the door and looked nervously over her shoulder. _No one_. With a heavy breath she knocked on the wooden door and waited. The door creaked open to reveal haunted brown eyes. They scanned Elena's body before falling back on her face.

"Can I help you?"

Elena smiled warmly. "Zach Salvatore? Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. You might remember my parents… Grayson and Miranda?"

"Elena." Zach smiled hesitantly as he opened the door wider. "Yes, I remember you. What brings you out to my neck of the woods here?"

She chewed on her lip nervously. "I actually had some concerns I thought you could answer."

Zach's eyes opened in alarm. "Elena… you went on your first patrol a few days ago. Am I correct?" She nodded. "It would be best for my safety and yours if you didn't seek me out again." His voice dropped below a whisper as a shaky hand pointed out to my silver locket. "Never take off that locket no matter what they say. You hear me, Elena? They can be very convincing but don't you listen to them. Don't fall for their tricks."

"Who? Who would tell—" But she never got a chance to finish for Zach slammed the door on her face.

Elena fingered her locket absently. _What was going on?_ She knew it was stupid to seek Zach for questions regarding his possibly distant relatives but the unanswered questions were eating her up alive. The way things were looking, Elena's only way of getting answers was from the very thing she should be killing.

* * *

><p>The full moon loomed over the village, casting ghostly shadows on Elena's face. Once again she found herself standing near the boundary lines only this time with Mrs. Forbes, Mr. Lockwood, a few elder villagers, and Matt and Tyler. Matt seemed to be studying Elena's figure far too much for her liking and Elena shifted awkwardly under his scrutiny. She knew Matt wasn't ready to let her go. He had been devastated over her decision to split up. But Elena had been with Matt for most of her life and she knew that since her parent's death she wasn't the same person she had been in their carefree teen years. She should feel lucky to be with Matt. After all, there weren't many top choices in Tritopia for mating. Matt was quite perfect… if she was being honest. But ever since her test she couldn't fight the feeling that she was meant for more.<p>

"This is your first full moon right?" Matt asked in an attempt to start conversation.

Elena nodded. "Is it any worse than the rest of the time?"

"There's a lot more out there." He leaned over to whisper. "Plus, people tend to get bit crazy during a full moon."

She blushed at the memory. Matt was right. Elena did tend to get a little wild when the full moon came around. Normally their memories together would cause Elena to take his hand or whisper something sassy back but things were different now. Matt touch didn't elicit the same fire it used to. They were just hormonal teenagers. Their connection was not something based on passion. However, there was a thought in the back of her mind that wondered if they were in another place without monsters if it could've ever worked between them.

"Yo, Matt. Elena." Tyler called out as he walked towards them. "So, I showed my Dad that drawing we were talking about the other day. You know, the one Johnathan Gilbert drew? Well, he said that's not the real monster were hunting for. It's just another one of the Gilbert Tales."

It was just like Tyler to make a joke of her family's history. Towards the end of his life, her uncle had gone crazy. Though many of his journals were respected the rest were seen as made up stories used to scare and entertain his children. Elena's ignored the comment and dropped her voice to a whisper. "So, what does the monster look like?"

Matt turned to Tyler who showed off a cocky grin. "I overheard the Council talking with the Segnours. The Council wants to release the description of the monster and the Segnours simply shot it down. Saying, it would freak us all out to much since they can pass off as us. My dad joked that we'd be pretty easy to pick them out since they'd go right for the jugular."

"So, they're cannibals?" Matt asked in shock.

"Something like that." Tyler answered. "Only they don't feed on human skin. They feed on human blood."

Her dream of Damon passed through the forefront of Elena's mind. So, he was the monster that she had been trained to kill. Elena's gaze looked about the group. They all were out to kill him. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of him dead.

A curfew bell rang throughout the village and Elena shook her head of her thoughts. Elena watched a few remaining villagers scurried into their homes. They sent thankful glances in the guard's directions and Elena couldn't help but feel guilty. These people, _her_ people, trusted her with their lives and she was consorting with the enemy. She fixed her holster that remained on her shoulder as Mr. Lockwood clapped his hands together.

"Shall we begin?" He looked around between the night guards and they all nodded. "Remember, newbies, tonight is a full moon. Things will be more dangerous and you will be a target. Shoot on sight and call for help if you must. You know your patrols. Enter."

The tiny group split up as they all entered into the forest. Tyler and Matt were entering to her left and smiled at them before taking her bow and arrow in her hand. The forest was eerily silent as she walked through it, avoiding branches and trying to not make a sound.

As the night wore on Elena found herself growing angry that Damon had not sought her out yet. She knew he was out here in the darkness, lurking. A part of her hoped that Stefan wouldn't join him tonight. She wanted to be alone with him. To see if he meant what he wrote in his letter. Elena felt a blush rise to her cheeks. _Yeah, let's be alone with the monster_.

Elena heard the sound of branch breaking in the distance and smiled to herself. _Her_ creature had found her. She dropped her arrow and listened again for the sound. He seemed to enjoy toying with her and that only made her all the more excited. Even if the sounds were Stefan, she knew, somehow, that Damon wouldn't be far behind.

A low growl erupted in the darkness to the left of her. Elena turned towards the sound to see a pair of yellow eyes glaring at her. The comfort was gone. This was not her creature. At least, she didn't think it was. She hoisted her arrow once again and aimed it right between the beady, yellow eyes. The growl sounded again just as the monster jumped from its place in the darkness and bounded straight for Elena.

Even through the blur, Elena noticed it looked vaguely familiar to her uncle's drawing. It seemed to be more wolf than man as it clawed its way through the dirt to get to her. Its mouth was full of sharp, pointed teeth that dripped with saliva and wanted nothing more than to feast on her. It hungered for her and Elena could feel its bloodlust rolling off it in waves.

Without hesitation, Elena's practiced hand released the arrow and sent it sailing straight for beast. However, fate intervened and another blur from the darkness charged towards the beast and knocked it to the side coming to meet the sharp point of her arrow. It groaned in pain and fell to the ground just as the beast regained its footing and charged towards Elena once again.

Confusion wasn't even the word for the emotions swirling up inside her. But her inner fighter took over and readied a second arrow and sent it flying at the wolf. It hit its left paw and the beast yelped in pain before running off in the other direction, half-limping. The adrenaline was still working its way through her system as Elena went to chase after the wolf. As she ran passed her eyes fell on the hunched up body of her savior. There lying in the grass, attempting to grab the arrow nestled deep in his back, was Damon.

She raced towards him but was suddenly halted by hands wrapping around her neck. Her bow and arrows dropped to the ground and she was pressed against a firm body and another arm wrapped tightly around her waist. The grip was harsh and she struggled against her captors hands. Elena's gaze looked back and she was met with the veiny, feral eyes of Stefan Salvatore. His nose grazed along her neck, inhaling her. Elena didn't stop in her attempts to struggle against him. She kicked, hit, and clawed at the other brother.

"Stefan! It's me! It's Elena!" She screamed, knowing it wouldn't do much good.

His grazing stopped suddenly and his soft whisper filled her ears. "Run."

The hold on her neck lifted and Elena froze in her tracks. _Run_? Was he serious? Her gaze dropped to her bow and arrows to which Stefan swiftly kicked away from them. She was trapped. From what she gathered about the Salvatore brothers, they were fast. They were much faster than her human legs could carry her.

"I'm going to count to ten…. _Elena_." He sang.

Her gaze turned to Damon who even through his pain mouthed the words "Run" to her. She didn't waste a second as she let her feet carry her far away from the scene. This was the exact opposite of what she had been brought up to do. The people in her village fight. Her parents would've fought. But Elena had so many thought running through her head that she couldn't concentrate on what was expected of her. She only knew that Damon told her to run and so she would do just that.

"One…" Stefan called out in the darkness.

Elena pushed passed branches that nicked and scrapped her skin and she bolted through the darkened wilderness. Her eyes helplessly searched for the yellow eyes that she wouldn't be able to fight against now.

"Two…"

The thought of her bow and arrow behind her crushed her heart. It was the last present her parent had given her. Her father had taken the time to fashion the bow for her sixteenth birthday and Elena had been ecstatic when she unveiled it. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of how disappointed they would be in her now.

"Ten!" Stefan chuckled as he appeared in front of her. "Boo!"

Elena faltered and fell backwards onto the damp forest ground. She tried to get up and run but managed to slip back into the dirt. Stefan walked over and placed a bar foot on top of her heaving chest. The mud covered her skin.

He bent down to her and cocked his head. His voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke, "You look so much like her."

"Like who?" Elena asked, frantically.

"Katherine."

Elena's eyes searched around her, looking anywhere but the bloodshot eyes staring at her. "I don't who that is."

"You wouldn't. She was well before your time. She did this to us, you know? She made us this. Me and Damon."

He seemed to want to toy with her before he went along with the kill. Elena decided to use this to her advantage. Damon had to come along and rescue her. He just had to. His panic stricken eyes that followed her as she ran let her know he wanted desperately to save her.

"Damon doesn't seem like you…"

Stefan shook his head, chuckling in the darkness. "He's more in control. I'm… unstable."

"What are you?" she asked.

He reached out and ran a finger down the side of her neck. A sinister smile ghosted his lips. "You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"No."

Stefan removed his foot from her chest and lifted her up from the ground by her throat. He took a deep inhale against her skin. "You smell delicious."

Elena needed him to change his thoughts. "Where is Damon?"

"You shot him. With the arrow." He laughed and then stared into her eyes. "That wasn't very smart. He could've stopped me."

"Stopped you from what?"

"From this. It's going to hurt… a lot."

Stefan barred his sharpened teeth, his eyes bloodshot and threatening as he dove for Elena's bare throat. She shrieked as his sharp teeth pierced her neck. Her repeated orders for him to stop go on noticed as he swallowed gulp after gulp of her blood. The pain was immeasurable and Elena struggled in his grasp. He wrapped an arm around her waist, crushing her back.

Elena felt hot and light headed. Sharp pains were shooting down from her neck and back. She tried to swallow but it only made the pain worse. Elena lifted a shaky hand to Stefan's grip on her neck and tried to claw free but it was useless. When she pulled her hands free it was covered in her deep crimson blood. She felt it streaming down her neck with each of Stefan's sloppy gulps.

Weakness began to take over with each second that passed. Her vision was beginning to blur.

"Damon… Help…"

Elena felt herself fading quickly as the darkness began to take over. Hot tears streamed down her face. This was it. She was going to die.

"Damon…" She sobbed helplessly.

Through the cloudiness Elena heard someone scream her name. A feral growl sounded. "Stefan! Stop!"

The pain stopped as she felt Stefan being pulled off her. But it was already too late. The darkness was taking over as her body began to feel numb. Damon's face filled what was left of her vision before everything went black.


	4. The Questions

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I rewrote it again and again but it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I blame DxE's attraction. Since it is mainly a filler chapter to get the vampire explanations out of the way this will have to do. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"They're going to know we have her." A strained voice called out.<p>

Someone seemed to be carrying her but it was a much faster pace than what Elena was used to. Wind whooshed past her and yet she felt warmth as the person holding her tucked her body closer to theirs.

"I wasn't going to leave her there to die. Maybe if someone, I don't know, didn't nearly drain her dry…"

_Drain_ _her dry_? Elena had a million questions running through her and strained to listen to the rest of the conversation. Darkness won out and she soon found herself fighting off the heavy darkness.

* * *

><p>"Elena… I need you to drink."<p>

The voice of her creature sounded muffled through the darkness. That's who must've been carrying her, Elena thought. Elena honestly had no idea where she was or what had happened but she was in pain. She had been fighting off the oncoming darkness for what seemed like days and she had been losing. This was the end, she knew it, and all she wanted was to get one last glance at those icy blue eyes that somehow filled her with such warmth and hope. Hope that there was something more for her than just to take up her parents place on the council.

She felt pressure at her lips and then a metallic liquid slipping slowly onto her tongue and down her throat. Elena wanted to spit it out to refuse the drink but she was too weak to do much of anything. Once again she found the darkness taking over and slipped into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and took in the room she was currently lying in. She was in a massive bed, far too big for any one human, in a room that was a lavish as the capital buildings. It didn't hold statues and painting like the capital buildings but rather was vacant except for aged books scattered across the floor. Elena turned to her right and noticed light seeping in through cloth. She went to remove the blanket covering her body and took in her undressed state.<p>

_What happened to my clothes?_ Elena questioned.

It wasn't like her everyday clothes left much to the imagination but they still covered what was meant to be hidden. Her eyes scanned the room looking for some type of covering and her eyes landed on the blanket. Elena hastily grabbed it and wrapped it around her and then went back to surveying the room. Her eyes landed on a nearby mirror and she went over to it to inspect the damage done to her once flawless body. But when her fingers ghosted up to her neck to push back her hair there was no wound. Confused, she dropped the blanket and inspected the rest of her skin. There were no scrapes, no cuts, not even a scratch on her tanned skin.

"First time seeing yourself in a mirror?" An amused voice called from the darkness.

Elena jumped and quickly covered her breast, completely forgetting about her exposed lower body. Damon was standing in the doorway holding a tray of food with a smirk on his face. Damon's eyes looked hungry as he scanned her figure. When they had reached her tows they lifted back up and fell on her pushed up breasts before finally landing on her eyes. They lightened as they took in her anxious face.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He stated as he strode towards her, dropping the tray on a nearby table, and picking up the fallen blanket. Elena took it from his outstretched hand and wrapped it tightly around her body before nervously pushing back her hair. Damon motioned to her makeshift outfit. "I could get you something better, if you'd like? You're outfit was rather damaged after the attack."

"That would be perfect… Yes, please." Elena stuttered. "And I've seen myself in a mirror before. We're not that primitive."

Damon smiled and walked over to a nearby dresser and picked out a black shirt that was fashioned similarly in what the elders of her village wore. He handed it to her and pointed in the direction of a nearby room. "You can go change in there. Shower too."

Elena nodded and made her way towards the bathroom. She stopped mid-step and turned back to Damon, worry seeping into her features. "Will you still be here when I get out?"

"Yes." Damon smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and somewhat clothed. The shirt had only reached a little above mid-thigh but it was nothing she wasn't used to. Her hair was wet and so she attempted to set it into a loose braid to dry but tiny tendrils of hair still fell on her face. When she entered back into the room, Damon was laying casually on the bed, catching grapes in his mouth.<p>

"Thanks for the clothes… and the shower." Elena mumbled.

Damon caught a final grape and then sat up, patting the spot beside him. Elena walked over and fidgeted with the edge of the only fabric covering her naked body. She lay once more on the comfortable bed and Damon handed over some food for her to eat. With a bashful smile, Elena dove in to the delicious meal.

"Do I make you nervous, Elena?" She stopped mid-bite and her eyes ghosted over to his amused face. "I just can't but noticed that even though you are more clothed than the last two times I've seen you, you're fidgeting. You're not being your feisty self."

Elena dropped the piece of food dangling in her fingers and stared straight into his eyes. "What happened to me?"

"What do you say we hit the highlight reel and skip the gory details?" Damon asked and Elena nodded in response. "A werewolf went after you and I saved you forgetting that the real damage may very well be my brother. I momentarily forgot about your ability to hold your own against monsters and got hit with your vervain covered arrow putting me out of commission for a bit. Stefan attacked you, nearly killing you, and I pulled him off you, brought you here, fed you my blood, and now we're here on my bed."

Even though Damon had told the story in a somewhat bored voice, she couldn't help but notice the way he growled his brother's name. As usual, whenever she was around Damon, she found herself having more questions than answers. What was a werewolf? Were werewolves the creature the village was hunting? What was vervain? What were Damon and Stefan? Who was Katherine? How did he live in a house like this? And how did he have clothes similar to the elders? Her mind could explode from being so lost and confused.

But one question surpassed all the others and Elena asked it in a small, scared voice. "Am I like you?"

Damon leaned towards her and cupped her face in his hands. She was sure why, but a small tear made its way down her cheek. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "No. You're not what I am. I would never damn you to this."

"'Damn me'?" Elena repeated. "Are you damned?"

She couldn't bear to imagine her creature being damned. He had risked his life to save her… twice. Elena looked once again at the piercing blue eyes that stared down at her. In no reality could those eyes, the first part of him she had ever seen, belong to a person whose soul was damn.

"It's a question that has plagued centuries, Elena. We're not going to be able to answer it tonight." His hands dropped from her face and picked a grape from her plate with a rueful smile.

Elena's hand reached out for his and they both jolted at the spark that emanated from their touch. Once again their eyes meet, icy blue meeting chocolate brown over and over. "I don't think you're damned." And she meant it.

Damon noticed the fire in her eyes and squeezed her hand. "You don't even know what I am." He paused, shaking his head. "I can't believe they don't even explain what it is you're hunting."

She had often wondered the same thing but it was rude to question the Segnour. That wondering had only escalated following her parents death. Elena was aware, now more than ever, how dangerous the forest was. One could think they had killed the monster when in reality they hadn't. Worse, even still, they could be attacked when their defenses were down. She reached up and touched the side of her neck in memory.

"The bite mark isn't there." Damon reminded. "Surely you noticed that. That once over in the mirror didn't leave much to the imagination."

"And why is that?"

Damon shrugged. "I fed you my blood." When Elena's brows furrowed, he added, "It has healing properties."

Her mouth formed a perfectly shaped "o" before her nose scrunched up in disgust when she realized what exactly he was saying. Blood, his blood, was now flowing through her veins, mixing with her own. It elicited raw feelings from Elena and she realized the intimacy of her current situation. They were in Damon's room, alone, and she was scantily clad in only his shirt. Damon seemed to have a similar thought process because his eyes fell to her mouth which was now slightly parted as the electricity sparked between them.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena whispered.

"Downstairs. He won't be hurting you again."

Elena's eyes dropped to Damon's lips before jumping back up to his eyes. "You didn't have to save me."

"I did."

Damon's eyes lingered as they're faces drew closer. His hand was now on her bare thigh as he lazily drew unintelligible shapes. The feeling of skin on skin was more than Elena could handle and her breath began to shallow out. As Damon inched closer still, Elena's inner monologue went wild. She had only met this guy, monster, creature a week ago and yet he was mere millimeters from kissing her. A normal girl would pull back. Normal Elena would. But this Elena could not fight the connection between them. The connection that called out to her and told her this was something she wanted, something she craved with her very soul.

This wasn't because he had saved her. This wasn't even because he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen (And, oh, God, was he). This was about the attraction between them reaching an overwhelming amount that needed to be put into action. It wasn't the time for talking or honesty. Elena had been raised in a primal environment and she wanted to do the most primal act out there. An act that would be raw and animalistic and would bring them both pleasure they had never experienced. And she was pretty sure Damon wanted to do that act as well.

But fate intervened. "Hey, Damon, has Elena woken—"

They froze and Damon pulled back to turn to his brother, angry resonating through his otherwise frozen appearance. He didn't remove his hand from her thigh, and Elena couldn't help but smile at the possessive gesture. Normally, possessive guys were a turn off but there was something about Damon's need to protect Elena that sent her libido into hyper-drive.

"Good to see you're awake." Stefan smiled, shyly. "I wanted apologize for what happened in the forest. You were bleeding and—"

"It's okay," she replied. "Well, it's not… but it will be."

"Don't be foolish, Elena." Damon snarled. "He almost killed you. He could've if I hadn't reached you in time."

Elena placed a hand on Damon's arm and watched as he visibly relaxed. "Listen, this is all new to me. I don't understand all this but from what I can gather, Stefan didn't attack me purposely. In fact, none of this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't distracted."

Damon arched an eyebrow in her direction. "Distracted?"

She felt the blush rise to her cheek and she chewed on her bottom lip and tried to formulate a response. It wasn't that she didn't know what had distracter that night. The evidence was staring at her waiting for response. His gaze at her was forcing her to forget her train of thought.

"Uhm…"

Damon laughed as his eye doing some weird eye thing. "Is it distracting you now?"

With a pout on her face, Elena playfully pushed Damon. Stefan carefully made his way over to the bed and sat down as far away from Elena as he could manage. She smiled at the sentiment. He was trying his best to make her comfortable. But Elena wasn't afraid or nervous. For some reason, she knew that with Damon nearby no harm would come to her. Her gaze looked around the room hoping to find her bow and arrows. Even though she felt comfort in Damon's protectiveness, she was used to fending for herself. Elena was capable of defending herself and she knew it. Depending on others didn't get your far in her village.

Her eyes narrowed at Damon and she placed her hands on her hips. "It's not distracting me anymore."

With a smirk on his lips, Damon leaned over and Elena felt her body freeze. His nose grazed along the nape of her neck and his voice was like a caress as he breathed along her skin. "You sure about that?"

Once again, Elena denied her primal desires and shoved Damon away. "Stop trying to distract me!"

Damon's crossed his arms, a satisfied smile on his face. He released one of his hands and moved it in a circular fashion. "Continue."

Elena narrowed her eyes but it was useless, he had her. She maneuvered her legs so that they were underneath her and leaned over, seductively. "So, care to fill me in on your dirty, little secret?"

"What secret?" Stefan asked as his eyes shifted between them.

"Elena is curious as to what exactly we are." Damon answered never taking his eyes off Elena. "It's simple really," he continued as his eyes wandered towards the wall across from them. "There are many terms: leech, succumbs, blood-sucker but they all come down to one name… vampire."

"So, you drink blood?" They nodded. "And how do you become a vampire?"

It was Stefan who answered. Damon's gaze was still lingering on the blank wall. "You have to die with vampire blood inside you."

"And you said Katherine made you a… vampire?" The word didn't sit easy in her mouth. "And she looks like me."

Stefan stood up and vanished. Elena was momentarily confused before he flew back with a small portrait in his hand. The photo was handed over to Elena and she studied it noticing the woman's features were identical to her own. Her fingers ghosted across the woman's face and that's when the thought entered her mind. As her eyes drifted upward and fell on the two men's faces that stared towards Elena with such pain and anguish she spoke.

"That's why you didn't kill me when we met." Elena's eyes fell back down as the notion hit her. "Which one of you fell in love with her first?"


	5. The Difference

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. If you didn't already know, the east coast was hit by Hurricane Irene. I lost power for a few days but that's about it, thankfully. Sadly, many of my friends and family have had to deal with flooding and no power till September 4****th****. Then I had a major case of writers block. Anyways, on to the chapter…**

* * *

><p>Elena walked down into the large living room. Would she ever get used to the massiveness of this house? Stefan was pacing along the carpet while Damon sat nearby nursing a dark liquid. The conversation upstairs and just reality of the day had gotten to her and the two vampires had let her get some much needed sleep. <em>Vampires<em>. She had, of course, heard the stories but she had always thought them tricks used by parents to keep their children out of the woods. Never would she have imagined that vampires truly existed. But there they were a mere few yards in front of her. As a slight step caused a floorboard to creak the vampires in questioned turned to look at her.

"You're awake." Stefan stated, relief in his voice.

She pushed back her hair that was now released from her makeshift braid with her left hand. Damon stood as she made her way towards her, emptying the contents of his glass down his throat before placing it on a nearby table. Her eyes followed the motion watching the movement of his throat. Quickly, she shook her head. After her question upstairs the brothers had gone silent. It seemed neither knew who truly fell for Katherine first. Katherine had toyed with them both for her own amusement. But as Elena let the idea that Damon had been in love with a woman who was her exact mirror it left Elena a little worse for wear. Had Damon only hesitated to kill her because she reminded him of his long lost love? Elena could help but feel annoyed by the feelings of anger and anger welling up inside her. She had no right to feel this way toward Damon and a woman from his past. He did not belong to her.

"I'd like to go home now. To Tritopia." Elena stated and Damon turned his head towards her, eyes filled with confusion. "I promise not to divulge your secret but I must go home. My brother… he must be worried sick over me. He's already lost so much. I can't desert him."

Unconsciously, her eyes had sought Damon's again. He was staring at her and Elena almost wanted to take back the words he had said and crash into his arms. She would kiss him and give him all of herself. The kiss alone would drive all thoughts of Katherine out of his mind.

Damon walked towards her until he was close enough to touch. Their eyes met and fire and heat passed between them. Elena's knees began to grow weak and she fought against it. His hand lifted to brush against her collarbone and the fire blazed at his touch. The movement ended at the nape of her neck where her locket rested.

"You'll have to take this off." His hand drifted to the collar of his shirt that she was wearing. "This too."

With furrowed brows, she asked, "Why?"

It was Stefan who answered. "They'll want to know where you've been for the two days. If we had hunted you, our first move would've been to remove your vervain locket so we could compel you. Plus, without the locket, it'll be easier for them to believe that you don't know what happened to you."

Elena nodded. "That makes sense."

"There's something else." Stefan turned to his brother as his eyes darkened and the veins appeared.

Damon pushed his brother and with a sorrow filled glance towards Elena, Stefan vanished from the room. Elena heard the faint sound of a metal door slamming before she turned back to Damon in confusion. Those blue eyes stared at her and Elena almost wanted to melt into them. She could die happily by those blue eyes and float amongst their depths.

"I'll be right back." Damon said as he vanished.

Being alone in the candlelit living room gave Elena time to process her thoughts. If she was being honest with herself, there was a part of her that didn't want to leave this mansion. A part that wanted to stay here with Damon and his brother and learn all they had to tell her. Elena knew there were more secrets surrounding her small village. It was the fear of her curiosity that would get her into trouble. When things were better left unknown, Elena had a hard time keeping them that way.

The other part of her knew she had no other option but to return to Tritopia. Jeremy wouldn't stop in his search for her. He was already lost and walking dangerous ground and if she was to not return it would push him over the dark edge. Who knew what trouble he had gotten himself into in the few days she had been missing. Elena knew she would see her creature again. But if she stayed here her chances of seeing Jeremy dwindled quickly.

Damon reappeared in front of her, causing her to jolt backwards in surprise. His strong arms caught her before she fell over the table that was now pressed against her backside. Elena's gaze traveled upwards and fell on the muscles in his arms. Fascinated with the indentations, it took Damon clearing his throat for Elena to bring her eyes up to his. Blush covered her cheeks and she watched as Damon's eyes light up.

"Not feeling nervous again, are you?"

Elena chewed her lip. "Not in the slightest. What was that all about?"

She gestured to the direction in which Stefan and Damon had previously vanished from.

"It's for your safety. Don't want Stefan making a chew toy out of you again."

"A chew toy?" Elena asked with furrowed brows.

"We have to mark your body for the Council."

Fear filled Elena's being. She refused to go through again what had happened in the forest. The memory of Stefan's fangs on her as he ripped into her neck sent a chill up her spine. She closed her eyes and attempted to regulate her breathing as she felt the fear leave her system. Damon's soft touch on her cheek may have helped—just a little.

"It's not going to be like that." Damon stated, clearly able to read her mind.

"It's not?"

Damon shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't hurt you."

Elena shouldn't trust the words of a stranger. She should be running away from the very thing that her creature was. But, Elena couldn't help but trust in his words. They were radiated with honesty and she found herself pulling her hair over to one side of her neck and tilting her head to give him better access. Instead he lifted her hand that had been balled into a tight fist at the side of her body. At the mere ghost of his touch Elena's fingers relaxed and he held her wrist at his lips.

With a light brush of his lips on her wrist he whispered, "Relax. It won't hurt if you're willing."

Their eyes met again and Elena felt all her fear and trepidation leave her body. Damon planted another feather light kiss on her skin and Elena actually smiled. He had stated he wouldn't hurt her and she couldn't help but believe that to be true. He had saved her, regardless of his rooted reasons. When he spoke to her and listened to her heartbeats he knew she wasn't Katherine and yet he had continued to risk his well-being and save her. Damon and Stefan had exposed themselves and their secret to her and that should be reason enough for her death or captivity. Yet, they were doing all they could to keep her safe and trusting her as well.

Elena nodded. "I want you to bite me."

Damon smiled and Elena watched as the veins took over and his fangs protruded. This was the monstrous side of her creature and Elena couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear as she watched the transformation. The blue of his eyes were hidden by red and black. She pulled her wrist free of his hold and the monster looked at her with confusion. With both her hands she reached up and touched the veins that took over his sculpted face. She maneuvered her hands until she found it. There hidden beneath the horror was the face of the man who captivated her and enchanted her very dreams.

Standing on her tippy-toes she leaned forward and pressed her lips delicately on his. Sparks enveloped her entire being and she wanted nothing more than to remain here until the end of time. Reluctantly she removed her lips from his. When she pulled away the monster, her creature, looked stunned. But before he could say a word she lifted her wrist to his mouth and wordlessly told him to continue.

Delicately he pierced through the skin on her wrist. Something came over Elena. Only this time it wasn't fear but a deep pleasure she had never experienced. This was very unlike Stefan's bite which was careless and unfeeling. Damon removed himself from her wrist and dove for the length of her neck. Once again Elena felt the pain-pleasured bite as he pulled the liquid from her bloodstream. She felt exhilarated and dare she say it—aroused. Tingles shot though the tip of her toes and she wrapped her arms around Damon, pulling him closer and feeling his arousal.

Waves of heat surged through Elena as Damon's free arm wrapped around her back and slid down her backside, pressing her against him. He lifted the flimsy material of her/his shirt to grip her bare bottom and Elena gasped. There was only his pants blocking her from his length that was rubbing against her most sensitive areas.

Elena's nails dug into Damon's back before she quickly moved them to his front and undid the buttons of his shirt. It was new for Elena since men in Tritopia rarely wore shirts unless they were of importance, like the Segnour. Matt had certainly never worn a shirt. But she wanted to feel his skin and touch the contours of his chest and back. With Damon releasing his hold on her neck, she was able to remove his shirt and her hands quickly ran all along his bare skin.

As Damon took another long pull of her life force, Elena closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her hands gripped Damon's waist and she felt a gust of wind and realized he was moving them. Soon enough she felt the comfort of his bed against her back and she took a moment to run her fingers along his shoulder blades and along the strong muscles of his back.

Damon removed himself from Elena's neck after lapping away at the drops of blood falling from the two tiny wounds. He hovered above her and Elena opened her eyes to meet his hunger filled ones. Damon reached down and slid his hand under her shirt, ripping buttons with each forward movement. Elena was bare and naked in front of him and all Damon could do was smirk down at her.

"There's one more spot I want to try."

In slow, calculated movements, Damon moved down Elena's body and stopped at the apex of her thighs. As his sharp teeth met the sensitive skin of her thigh a pleasure-filled moan escaped Elena's lips. Her legs trembled against him and she felt herself crash over the edge and spiraling into euphoria until her body collapsed.

With his fangs still lodged into the skin of her thigh, Elena fought to steady her breathing. The fear she was experiencing was a new type of fear for her. It was a fear that connected her with Damon. A fear that she would be completely broken if Damon were to ever leave her side. A fear that caused Elena to believe she was falling hard for the vampire who made her climax in a way she never though was possible.

"That was nothing like Stefan." Elena managed to get out.

Elena had never expected her body to react like that to such a monstrous act. Considering her previous un-enjoyable experience, Damon's had truly been mind-blowing.

As he gently removed his fangs from her thigh, Damon sent Elena a cocky smirk. "That's because there's something going on between the two of us."

She wanted to ask more questions before she could comment further, he raised his hand, neglecting her naked body, and pushed the hair out of her face before planting a light kiss on her lips. Given how satisfied Elena's body felt, she was shocked at its ability to be aroused again. Damon chuckled against her lips and pulled back staring into her chocolate orbs.

He just looked incredibly sexy to her. His skin seemed to be radiating and Elena could help but press her hands to either side of his face and crash her lips to his. Damon responded and molded against her as her tongue found its way into his mouth. When his tongue swept across her own she didn't even notice the metallic taste of her blood lingering inside. She was too wrapped up in Damon.

As they kissed, Damon tangled his hand in the curly waves of her hair. The moment was perfect but a lingering thought crossed Elena's mind. The reason the biting had begun. She had to go home. Elena pulled back and whispered, "I have to go home."

Disappointment clouded Damon's features though he tried his best to hide it. They sat up on the large bed and Elena laced her fingers with his. "I'll be back soon."

Elena turned to face him and lifted her free hand to stroke the side of his cheek. She smiled her winning smile that had previously made all the boys in Tritopia fall at her feet. With amusement she watched as Damon fell for her charm. It seemed her promise of return was all Damon needed for the smirk to make its return.

"You better or I'll make another unannounced visit to your bedroom." He teased.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Elena answered with a giggle. "If this was saying anything… we have a lot to look forward to."

"We do," he agreed. His voice then turned somber. "You ready?"

Elena looked down at her body. Blood fell along her skin in tiny rivers from her neck, wrist, and thigh. She must've looked like a mess. Her hands drifted to her hair and she attempted to smooth the knotted mess. It was beyond repair.

"Am I going out into the forest naked?"

Damon stood and walked over to the dresser pulling an article of clothing similar to the one she had been wearing when he met her. As he watched, Elena placed the animal skin on her skin. With precision he tore at various places and took a sharp night and cut the material at random spots. The overwhelming feeling of leaving him took over Elena and she frowned as he continued tearing her clothing. When he finished, Elena turned towards the mirror and gazed at herself. She looked as if she had been mauled. It was probably how she had looked when she arrived at the Salvatore house.

Her eyes lifted when she felt Damon's hands on her waist. He must've noticed her frown because he turned her around and lifted her body into the air Elena's laughter filled the room. When he brought her back to the ground and they began to make their way to the door, Elena had one last question.

"Will it be like that every time; you drinking from me?"

They had reached the door by then and had stepped out into the darkness. Damon took her face in his hands. "Yes. Even if we share blood."

"Share blood?"

Damon nodded. "You'll see soon enough."

"Very soon," Elena promised as possibilities flitted across her mind.

He laughed and shook his head from side to side, amused by his little human. Carefully, he lifted his hand and ripped the silver necklace from her neck and placed it into his pocket. He picked her up in his arms and brought her deep into the forest where he placed her back down. He gripped her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. "Run. Act frightened."


	6. The Union

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: I'm aiming for this story to be 10 chapters. It might be more though, so, I'm not sure. Anyways… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She didn't know what came over her but she ran. For eighteen years she hadn't let that part of her, the part that's afraid, take over but now it had encompassed her entire being. Her brain felt foggy like it couldn't do anything but run and scream. Damon's words came at her.<p>

"_Run. Act frightened."_

_Is this what being compelled is like?_ Elena wondered as she maneuvered through the woods.

It was dark now and Elena knew that people from her village were on patrol. The only problem was that now her tiny filter that kept all her fears control was spilling out. Damon compelled her to act afraid but in order to do that hidden parts that had been buried deep were spilling out. A vision of fangs and blood and drool is what came to her mind first. Only it was not Stefan or Damon that she's afraid of, it's the wolf-like creature that narrowly ended her short life a few days ago. It was very possible it was in the woods now, tracking her in a revenged state. Revenge is never good.

People get careless when their mind is cloudy with revenge. A picture of her limbs scattered across the forest floor that is soaked in her blood caused Elena to use shaky words. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

A snapping of a branch grabbed her attention but in this fear-filled state it can do nothing but cause Elena to scream more. She backed up against a tree in an effort to protect herself when arms enveloped her. Her shrill scream and sobs echo through the woods until she heard her captures voice.

"Elena! Calm down. I've got you. You're safe."

_Alaric_.

Elena allowed herself to break completely and fearless sobs wrecked through her body leaving her panting. Alaric simply wrapped his arms around Elena's tiny frail figure letting her bare herself in the darkened woods. He ran soothing touches along her hair and arms in an effort to soothe her. His whispered words of safety begin to quell the fears in Elena and soon enough she lifted a shaky fist to her eyes and wiped at her tears.

Alaric took that moment to look down at her. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Elena's eyes dart back and forth, confused. "What happened to me?"

For a moment, he looks worried, concerned, but soon he's all business as he lifted Elena in his arms and began to carry her out of the woods. It didn't miss Elena's attention that the last place his eyes fell was her now bare neck, now missing one necklace. Elena's mind was a jumbled mess. She saw now why the patrols went out with vervain because the ability of Damon to control her so easily would've scared any normal person. The only reason Elena didn't feel frightened was because Damon had controlled so many other parts of her.

The lights of the village appeared in the distance. As they entered the village, Alaric carried Elena to the nearby bell toll. The bell was only used in times of danger or emergency and as Alaric's hands gripped the rope, Elena's fear was replaced by dread. He pulled on the rope several times and Elena looked on as villagers ran out of their houses and patrols came in from the woods. All their eyes widened as they took in Elena's blood covered body and her worried, frantic eyes.

When Jenna and Jeremy appeared they dashed towards her only to be held back by Mrs. Forbes and Logan Fell. They both tried to push past them but it was no use. It seemed no one was getting close to Elena and even Alaric put a hand on Elena's shoulder to keep her down. Elena was confused. She had missing for days—well, not really—and she wanted her family. She wanted to be embraced by her brother and aunt. Her tiny family. All she had left.

Elena began to sob into her hands. They had already felt wet and it wasn't until she pulled them back that she realized why. Blood was dripping from her body all over. She looked at the floor and realized she was sitting in a tiny pool of blood. Absentmindedly, she lifted her hand to her neck and when she look at her hand it was covered in the deep red liquid. Now that her adrenaline was slowly dissipating, Elena could feel herself getting weak. Damon had taken quite a lot of blood from her and now she was leaking all over. He certainly hadn't done anything half-assed.

Out of the crowd appeared Mayor Lockwood and Zach Salvatore. It seemed odd that the town loner was now in the midst of this crazy even and was walking towards Elena with measured steps. He assessed Elena's eyes and body, watching her carefully. Zach carefully stepped towards her and Alaric's grip tightened.

Zach put a finger under Elena's chin and lifted her face up to his. "How do you feel?"

"Drained." Elena responded in a sleepy voice. Inwardly she was laughing at her witty joke.

Mayor Lockwood handed Zach a candle and he brought it to Elena's face. She squinted in the brightness until her eyes adjusted.

"Does this bother you?" Zach questioned.

Elena shook her head. It wasn't really. She was too concerned with the amount of blood she was losing to be concern about going blind. Zach sighed in relief and stood to whisper in Mayor Lockwood's ear. Alaric's hold on her lessened.

Mayor Lockwood stepped forward. "It seems these monsters have given us back one of our own as they have taken another."

"Who?" Elena interrupted now very interested in the town gathering.

The Mayor looked pointedly at Elena and continued. "While on patrol tonight, Caroline Forbes has disappeared." He paused as the village gasped and whispered amongst themselves. "I feel they will not be as kind to her as they have to Miss Gilbert. She escaped their hold merely by chance and is already close to death. As some tend to Miss Gilbert, the rest of you will prepare. The prelude of war is in the air tonight and these monsters have attacked us for the last time."

The village erupted into applause as they dispersed. The council gathered around Elena as Alaric held her up once again. Jenna and Jeremy finally fought their way past their makeshift guards and ran towards Elena, enveloping her in their arms. Elena breathed in their scent: the scent of home.

"Elena, are you okay?" Jenna questioned. "How did you ever escape?"

"They wouldn't let us come after you." Jeremy stated. "Even though I tried."

Suddenly, they were pulled off her and Mayor Lockwood stood between them. "Miss Gilbert has been compelled by the monsters. Any other circumstance and her fear in the woods would be reason for removal from the village. It is only her ability to rein it in for the gathering that warrants her stay. We'll be keeping a close eye on her."

"Mayor Lockwood, you and I both know Elena is your most valuable warrior. She has her mother's genes, after all. If you ever come between me and my niece again those genes will be aimed towards you."

Alaric pulled Elena and went to stand between Jenna and the mayor. "Jenn. Calm down. You're frazzled. Let's just get Elena home and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

With Alaric's hold on Jenna and Elena they began to make their way home. It was Elena who stopped the procession. "Mayor Lockwood?"

"Yes, Miss Gilbert."

She wasn't sure if this was foolish or smart but with her creatures life hanging in the balance because of this damned war she risked it. "Is it possible for humans to mix with animals?"

"I'm not sure what you mean…"

She sighed and shook. "In the woods… that night… I saw a man who seemed to be at one with a wolf. Is that even possible?"

The mayor looked worried for a second before he composed himself. "No, Elena. It's not possible." He gestured to Alaric. "If you would."

And with that, Alaric pushed Elena and her family away from the Council.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Jenna asked.<p>

Elena shook her heard. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"Okay, we'll be right out here if you need us."

Elena nodded and watched as Jenna and Alaric left her room. At first it had seemed odd how assimilated Alaric seemed to be with her house. He knew where the first aid kit was and other various items in the Gilbert house. Elena didn't miss the duffle bag that was right by Jenna's bedroom door either. It seemed after Elena had gone missing her aunt decided not to keep Alaric waiting. That or she had sought comfort from him in ways Elena could only now understand.

With practiced precision, Elena removed her clothing. She made sure she didn't touch the gauze that covered her wounds. The wounds that seemed to turned her on more than they scared her. It seemed every time her eyes fell on a bite mark, lust wetted her thighs. Damon drinking her blood had been one of the most satisfying physical experiences she had ever encountered. The way each pull of her blood into his mouth seemed to be building her up to climax. When Damon had said he needed to bite her to make her return look real she had no idea it would lead to her almost having sex with him in his bed.

As she went to remove her top, she felt eyes on her back. She turned to be met with icy blue.

"Don't stop on my account." Damon said from his spot in her rocking chair.

Elena jumped back in surprise. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't honestly think I was just going to let you go after that show in my bedroom, did you?" He waved his hand. "Continue."

She playfully removed her top and stood in front of him completely naked. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before but the intimacy of the moment had filled Elena up with nerves. Something different was in the air tonight and their tension only radiated more thickly.

Damon pointed to the bed. "Lay."

Elena did as she was told and suddenly he was hovered above her all darkened clothes and bad boy smirk. She was already slick between her thighs and she wanted nothing more than this near stranger to relieve her of that. Damon, on the other hand, seemed to have other things in mind.

"I think we need to talk about your distraction," Damon said as his fingers suddenly touched her skin.

"What distraction?" Elena asked with a sly grin. How was it possible that this stranger had come to mean so much to her? As Damon's hands skimmed the length of her neck she decided not to question it.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Me," he stated as his fingers danced down her collarbone. "It seems you have been rather foolish with your little confession while attempting to save my life. Tsk. Tsk." His cool breath fanned her face. "Bringing up the werewolves? Bad move, Elena."

His hand grazed the hardened tip of Elena's breast. It circled the area slowly as his mouth lowered to kiss the side of her neck that wasn't bandaged. His entire hand then palmed her breast and massaged the area as his kisses drifted to the lobe of her ear.

"I just wanted to save you." Elena mumbled.

Damon shook his head. "I'm far beyond saving, my fragile little human."

His hand that wasn't occupied with her breast, slid between her thighs and played with her sensitive nub. His mouth was like ice melting against her heated skin as his arched his finger between her fold and slipped into her. Damon's multitasking was driving her wild. He stroked his tongue against her neck, played his thumb against her clit, and his fingers tweaked and pulled at the nipple between his fingers. She climaxed under him as blissful waves crashed through her. Her neck arched and she listened as her creature growled.

Damon's lips captured hers; devouring her as his tongue slid its way into Elena's mouth. His hands were on her ass now and Elena reached up to grab hold of the luxurious strands of raven hair. She laced them between her fingertips as Damon gave her a soul-crushing kiss. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants, as Elena watched his silhouette. Her hand followed the ripple of his abs down his stomach and twisted in the patch of hair above the part that would join them as one.

Elena couldn't help but blink her eyes. This creature, her creature, was an illusion. He just had to be. But then his hands were exploring her and she couldn't imagine anything ever feeling so real. The icy touch of his fingers felt their way down the curvature of her sides as his tongue lapped at the peaks of her breasts. Elena reached down and took him in her hand and began stroking his length. His lips encompassed one hardened peaked and sucked and she couldn't help but tighten her hold on him and stroke harder.

Her creature growled as he removed himself from her chest. "I need you, Elena. I need to be inside you. I need you all around me."

Without hesitation, Elena lifted her hands to touch the side of his face as their eyes met. "Then take me. I'm yours."

Damon slid inside her and Elena let out a breath of air as he filled her completely. She seemed to envelope him like a glove. No one before him had fit her so perfectly and it only intensified their connection. He began to move inside her, stoking her inner walls in all the right ways as their lips met in a heated kiss. Elena couldn't help but bit down on his lip so show her just out of control she was for him.

His one hand tangled in the wave of her hair as his other gripped her hip as she moved against him. One of her legs wrapped around his waist causing Damon to push deeper and deeper inside of him. Elena was calling out his name with each throaty moan that escaped her lips and Damon has to quiet her with his mouth. Her family was just outside her thin walls and it was the last thing on Elena's mind which had completely been taken up with all things Damon.

Elena's fingers dug into his back as her breathing became labored and her heart hammered in her chest. She knew she was seconds away from her own climax. Legs trembled. Toes curled. And just before she drifted over those blissful edge, Damon bit into his wrist and thrusted his wrist into her mouth. Elena gulped down the liquid as Damon bit into the unharmed side of her neck. Elena's walls tightened, as she rode each wave, causing Damon to reach his own climax.

The blood sharing was unlike anything Elena had felt before. Elena's taste buds were on fire with all the different tastes as they all meshed together offering her mouth its own sense of gratification while her body absorbed the pleasure Damon had given her. He pulled her blood in time with her own pull as Elena felt the exhilaration that came from sharing. His blood was now in her veins as she was in his. As they both took another swallow, tingles shot all the way from the tips of her toes and Elena used her leg that was stilled perched on his hip to pull him closer.

Damon shuddered on top of her before licking her neck clean as he removed his now healing wrist from Elena's mouth and himself from inside her. They collapsed onto the bed and Elena panted into his chest. He waited for her heartbeat to settle before he was back on top of her. He placed the gentlest of kisses against her lips and stroked the side of her face. His blues shined down onto her chocolate brown ones as Damon opened his mouth to whisper something.

"I lo—"

But it never came because soon he was groaning in pain as he fell off the bed, clutching his side which now held a vervain dipped arrow. Elena screamed in agony before her eyes turned to the doorway to see Logan Fell holding a cross bow aimed directly at her creature.


	7. The Key

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit more chatty than I wanted but it was important to set the scene for the next chapters. Sorry there isn't a lot of Delena in this but we'll get more later ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time...<em>**

_His blues shined down onto her chocolate brown ones as Damon opened his mouth to whisper something._

"_I lo—"_

_But it never came because soon he was groaning in pain as he fell off the bed, clutching his side which now held a vervain dipped arrow. Elena screamed in agony before her eyes turned to the doorway to see Logan Fell holding a cross bow aimed directly at her creature._

* * *

><p>Something near the bed caught Elena's eye. Upon further inspection, she realized it to be her long lost bow and arrows. Just as Logan went to shoot another arrow into her creature, Elena used her quick reflexes to set her arrow in her bow and send it flying right towards Logan's shoulder. He collapsed in pain and Elena quickly jumped out of the bed to kick away Logan's crossbow. She pushed the arrow that was lodged into his shoulder deeper, causing blood to spurt out in all directions.<p>

"Traitor!" Logan screamed. He silenced after Elena hit him in the head with his own crossbow and he passed out.

Alaric and Jenna came running in at the sound of the commotion and Elena covered herself with one of her blankets. They both locked upon the scene in Elena's tiny bedroom in horror. The naked man with arrows lodged in his side and a member of the council currently being tortured by the beautiful brunette teenager with a bite wound on her neck.

"Elena, what is going on?" Jenna asked.

Without answering, Elena grabbed Damon's shirt and threw it over her body. She walked over to her creature and surveyed the wound that was dripping with his blood.

"The… arrow, Elena. Pull it… out." Damon whispered.

"But…"

"It hurts."

With a deep breath, and ignoring her aunt's pleas, Elena put both hands around the arrow and pulled it out of her creature. He groaned again but it was muffled against his lips. She turned back to Alaric and Jenna who were staring at her in curiosity. Using the arrow in her hand, Elena walked towards Logan and pushed it into his other shoulder. Enjoying the enjoyment that filled inside her at his pain.

"Elena! He's a council member!" Jenna screeched.

Alaric grabbed her by the shoulders then. "What is going on, Elena?"

"He shot Damon. That's what's going on." Elena glared at the offending council member. "Were you waiting outside, you little pervert?"

"Elena," Alaric gripped her chin, "you're being compelled. Damon is a vampire."

Elena looked down. "I know. He's not compelling me."

Alaric looked shocked. "This morning?"

"I knew what was happening. Damon just compelled me to act frightened so it would look real."

"How could you?" Jenna asked. "Consorting with monsters? Elena, this isn't you."

Elena moved out of Alaric's hold and walked towards her aunt. "They're not the monsters. Well, at least, they're not the monsters we should be worried about. It's wolves."

"I'd hate to break up this family meeting," Damon stated as he warily stood, now dressed in his bottoms, "but I need to get out of here. It would probably be in your family's best interest to join me."

"Why should we follow you, monster?" Alaric asked as he stood in front of the girls.

"Because they're on to Elena and me. I know the Segnours this will not go over well. You need to wake up that teenager and follow me or I will not be held responsible for your well-being. I'm doing this as a kindness to Elena."

Elena gripped her aunt's hand. "Please. Can you just trust me? Trust us."

Jenna searched her niece's eyes before glancing towards the supernatural creature. She took a deep sigh. "I trust you. I'll go get Jeremy."

With that, Jenna turned and left the room. Elena then turned to Alaric. "Are you coming?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving you all alone." He had yet to take his eyes off Damon.

Elena wandered over to Damon. "Are you okay?"

Damon nearly fell but Elena captured him and was surprised to see that her teacher held his other side. When he seemed certain Damon had regained his balance, Alaric stepped aside and let the creature wrap his arm around the frail human. He walked towards Logan who seemed to have passed out. "What do we do with him?"

"I'll handle it. Alaric, is it?" Alaric nodded and Damon continued. "Could you take Elena out into the parlor? I'll be out in a minute."

Alaric led Elena out of the room to where Jeremy and Jenna were waiting. Jenna had gathered a few of their belongings into knapsacks and handed them out to the others. She eyed the shirt Elena had on. But before she had time to question it, Damon walked out with his hands covered in blood. Elena rushed to his side and Damon held out a hand to let her know he was okay. Though she said nothing, Elena inwardly wondered what exactly he had done to Logan Fell.

"Are we ready?" Damon asked. They all nodded and gestured to their weapons. "Then let's go."

* * *

><p>They all had arrived safely at the Salvatore house. Besides a few close calls before getting to the forest the escape had gone quite alright. Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy all stared in awe as they took in the massive house the Salvatore brothers lived in. Damon went in briefly to lock up his brother but soon they were all in safety of the house.<p>

"How does this exist?" Jenna asked.

"The past wasn't always as primitive as today." Damon answered as he wandered over to grab himself a glass of a dark liquid.

"How would you know?" Jeremy asked as he admired a painting.

Damon shrugged. "I'm about 170 years old. Give or take."

"That's so cool."

Alaric decided to get down to business. "Start explaining, vampire."

"Right to the punchline. I like you." Damon sat down on couch and the Jenna and Elena followed. Alaric seemed to be perfectly fine with standing as his arms crossed over his chest. Jeremy was too busy admiring the décor to worry about a story. "As I was saying the Segnour will not be too happy with one of their pets conversing with one of their kind."

"I'm supposed to believe you're a Segnour."

Damon shook his head, smirking. "I never said that."

"Are you saying the Segnour are… vampires?" Jenna stated as she whispered the last obviously offending word.

Damon mock whispered a response. "Yes."

"But they've been training us to fight you." Alaric said. "Sure they don't tell the villagers but the council and the teachers know. We're hunting vampires. Why would they want to kill their own?"

"It's so we can fed. They only placate us because we know the secret."

Elena perked up. "What secret?"

Damon's eyes dropped. "In 1864, my brother and I fell in love with a woman named Katherine. She was a vampire. A direct link to the Segnours. Back then the Tritopia was called Mystic Falls. It was beautiful and open and full of life. After Katherine's disappearance that all changed."

"Why?" Jeremy asked as he took a seat.

"The Segnour's didn't exist back then. They did, but it was hidden. A secret. They are the first vampires their coming out wasn't exactly in their best interest. Hunting can get quite complicated when your prey knows all the ways to kill you. You see… all vampires are bound by the sun. Witches are required to keep nature balanced. Vampires can't go out in the day. Werewolves can only transform on a full moon…"

"Wait a minute," Jenna interrupted. "You expect me to believe there are witches and werewolves."

"The wolves _are_ real, Jenna." Elena replied. "That's what nearly attacked me in the woods the night I disappeared."

Her and Damon exchanged a glance. She could see reflexed in his eyes the admiration he held for her. He was happy she didn't bring up his brother and the fact that she had nearly died at his hands. Elena wanted nothing more than to continue their conversation from the bedroom upstairs.

"That's why they called Mystic Falls Tritopia," Jeremy surmised. "Three supernatural beings in one town."

"Exactly," Damon said.

"What does all this have to do with this Katherine girl?"

"It wasn't until centuries after Katherine was created that the original vampires, your Segnour, realized she was the key to breaking the curse."

Elena began to be filled with dread as she caught Damon's worried glance. It was all making sense to her. "I'm the key to the curse too, aren't I?"

Damon nodded and went over to take her hand in his. "I'm not going to let them get to you."

"Hold on," Jenna called out. "How is Elena related to all this?"

Elena turned to her aunt. "I look like Katherine. Not only do I look like her… she's practically my centuries old undead twin."

"Katherine had a child out of wedlock. Her family kept it a secret and she was sent away. There she met the Originals. They were in England then. Two of them took a liking to her and she always did have a thing for love triangles. To make a long story short, one of them, Elijah, turned her to keep her forever. She fled and they didn't meet up again until a fateful night here. The night the other brother found out she was the key to the curse was the night Katherine ran away with Elijah and the night my brother and I were turned."

"So, why are they after you?" Jeremy asked.

"They're not after me, per say. They're after my brother." Damon responded. "Though Katherine ran away with Elijah her heart is with Stefan."

"Why do you stay here?" Alaric questioned.

Damon sighed and removed himself from Elena's grasp. He wondered over to the fireplace and stared longingly at the burning embers. The answer seemed to be stuck in his throat. He refused to turn back to the group of people waiting for his reply. That was when Elena figured out the answer. It was as if the truth was staring Elena in the face, falling down on her like a ton of bricks.

"You're supposed to turn me in." Elena stated in a calm voice that didn't match the uncertainty within. "That's why you didn't kill me the night we met." Her eyes finally lifted to meet her creatures and she almost drowned in the sorrow that his blue eyes reflected to her. "My only question is: why haven't you handed me over to the Segnour?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was in a vacant bedroom, asleep, when Elena wandered down the stairs. She wasn't going to subject her family to torture at her expense. After Damon has explained that he simply couldn't turn her in because he had saw a fire in her, Katherine's fire, her family had vowed to help protect her. Since when had she needed protecting? Wasn't that the very thing Tritopia had taught her? She was responsible for herself. She had been raised to defend herself and face her fears. Walking straight into the capital and handing herself over to the Segnour was just that. Elena didn't want to think of the undeniable amount of casualties that would default due to the curse being broken.<p>

Just at the last step, that damned floorboard creaked and Elena froze in her spot. She knew Damon had heightened everything and could probably hear her little escape. After a few moments, with no sign of Damon, she continued towards the door.

She looked once more towards the stairway; towards the people who made up her life and knew it was worth it. The Segnour would stop at nothing to have her and now that the council knew of her relationship with Damon they were bound to come after her.

Elena couldn't help but think that he life had been propelling her towards this moment. Her passionless relationship with Matt. Her parents death. The way she fell so quickly for Damon. She had worked so hard and practiced so that she would be able to fight off what had killed her parents and when she felt that spark with Damon, her guard had been down. It seemed Damon's had as well. Most people hid from what was destined of them, but Elena wouldn't. It would tarnish her parents memory. They could call her a martyr or foolish but it wouldn't change her mind. She would fight for what she had. And that meant dying for the one's you loved.

_And Damon was included in that._

It was crazy how quickly Damon had come to be an important factor in her life. She felt drawn to him in a way that was unexplainable. Sure, she looked like a rag doll that was a little worse for wear right now but when she looked at Damon's marks on her it filled her with pride. He was dark and mysterious and yet the goodness showed when she was near. She made him good.

Her hand lifted to turn the knob when she heard a voice behind her.

"Going somewhere, Elena?"

Elena sighed and turned to face the familiar voice but it wasn't until she turned around that the enormity of what was in front of her hit her. This person wasn't expected to be alive. This person's disappearance had been a major concern for her but with everything that had been going on wasn't nearly that paid attention too.

As she stared at the person in front of her and took in the veiny eyes and protruding fangs she couldn't help but jolt back. This person was not how she had remembered. They had changed completely and they now stared at Elena with mild curiosity. As a predator would stare at their prey. Elena felt acutely aware of the wounds on her neck and wrists that were clearly visible.

Elena finally found her voice. "Caroline?"


	8. The Escape

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>The monster version of Caroline tilted its head. "Hello, Elena."<p>

Elena could help but balk at the creature with the mysterious look aimed towards her. Was all the goodness gone from her bestest friend? She studied her and spoke into the darkness. "What happened to you?"

It was then that a frantic Damon made his appearance behind Caroline. Caroline instantly turned on her heel as Elena watched on. Damon handed her a cup and with a tentative sip, Caroline drank from it. With the cup in her hand she skipped towards the couch.

"What happened to her Damon? Is she… one of you?"

Damon nodded and watched as the blood drained from her face. "After you left, I took Stefan out to feed. He had worked himself into quite the bloodlust after our little tryst and my thoughts were elsewhere when he nearly killed her. I knew she was your friend and I didn't want to cause you anymore pain, so, I fed her my blood. She got attacked by a wolf and transitioned."

Deep down, that was what Elena had expected. She was just afraid to face it as she took in feral look on her oldest friends face. "Will she never be the same?"

"She's still Caroline but everything will be heightened." Damon walked towards her and touched the side of her neck. "You're just bleeding. She lost her control a little bit."

"Oh." Elena could feel her insides beginning to melt as Damon stepped into her personal space. Visions of what occurred between them passed through the forefront of her mind and Elena was certain if she wasn't currently pressed against the front door she would've fainted.

"My question is…" Damon began as his face inched closer to hers, his breath fanning her face and sending her into a Damon induced haze. "What are you doing out of bed so late?"

Elena knew she was caught. "I… wanted a glass of water."

Damon smirked. "And you thought the way to the kitchen would be out the front door?"

"You can't stop me from going." Elena stated as she crossed her arms over her body. "I was faced to confront fears not run from them."

"Because the Segnour want the doppelganger to be willing! Not because it was a trait they thought was important to the village."

She placed a finger on Damon's chest. "You can't stop me."

Now it was Damon's turn to cross his arms. "Try me."

Elena reached behind her to turn the knob, but before her hand gripped it Damon had her over his shoulder and was racing back up the stairs. Her body fell against the comfort that was his bed and he hovered over her. Somehow in their ascent to his room Damon had shed his shirt and now his muscled chest was above her just waiting to be groped. As it was, Elena's hands, on their own accord, ghosted the lines of his muscles. Damon's eyes became lidded.

"I will do everything to protect you, Elena."

Elena's brows furrowed. "Why? We've only known each other a few days." As she spoke, her hand drifted south.

"Because…" Damon sighed as her hands landed on the hem of his pants. "Because I haven't felt anything close to this over a century. You bring things out in me I can't explain. I'm not this person, Elena. I don't care."

"I don't know." Elena's hand slipped underneath the fabric. "You seem to care."

Damon removed her hand and deftly removed her clothes and his jeans. All discussion about her escape and Damon's feelings stopped as he spread her legs and entered within seconds. Elena cried out and moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close and tugging him to her. Her creature released a hiss as she clenched her inner walls around him as they thrusted, making her tighter than usual. He attacked her lips, hungrily, and she opened up to him, her tongue needing to taste him again. Moans were muffled by their kiss as he slid one hand between them and rubbed her tiny bundle of nerves and Elena climaxed almost immediately. Never before had she come so quickly.

Damon continued to move inside her as she rode out her orgasm, choosing then to flip them over so that now she was riding him. Elena cried out with each thrust as he hit that perfect angle. A satisfied smirk ghosted his lips as she began to whisper out his name in breathy moans. She gripped the headboard for support and began to move her hips in a way that she knew would drive Damon crazy. It worked as he emitted new noises each time her hips moved. In haste, his hands moved to play with her breasts, pinching and massaging her nipples. One of his hands gripped her hip as he pushed her down more forcefully.

Elena knew there was no denying their pull any long even though neither could explain it. This was real. They fit so perfectly together in every way possible. They were just Damon and Elena and all other dangers and problems disappeared.

She gasped as he filled her to the hilt and she thanked whoever made this bed so sturdy. Damon stared up at the precious angel on top of him. His mouth then went to her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple. With practiced precision he gave her a little love bite on her breast. Both his hands were now on her hips, guiding her movement faster as he neared his climax. Their eyes met and the intensity as well as the friction between their bodies caused Elena to come forcibly as Damon muffled her scream with his lips. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down hard, allowing himself to come with her. Their movements stilled.

As Elena kept her eyes plastered on her creature, she reached out and touched his cheeks, brushing away his damp hair and pressing a kiss to his lips. Damon's hands fell down her back and pulled her closer as the kiss built to one mixed of passion and comfort. His hand tangled in her hair as the other ghosted along the contours of her back. Elena shivered at his touch and shifted closer to his chest. He removed himself from inside her and rolled them over to he was once again on top of her.

She smiled into the kiss. How could she imagine a careless Damon when he acted like that? He held her and kissed in a way that let her know that his feelings went as deep as hers were going. Elena whispered against his lips. "That was intense."

"Mm hmm." Damon mumbled. "I need to give you some of my blood to heal those wounds."

Damon lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit before placing it on Elena's parted lips. She sucked at the liquid enjoying the feeling of his blood flowing through her veins once again. She licked the wound clean and watched as it closed up in front of her. Being full of Damon, in more ways than one, had made her tired.

Soon they both drifted off to sleep and Damon was completely unaware of the plan working its way into Elena's head.

* * *

><p>Elena stood there, fully dressed, staring at the sleeping face of her creature. She wanted to mesmerize every facet of his face because she knew after this she would never again see his face. With careful steps she walked over to the night stand and left her folded piece of parchment on the cherry wood. He would be angry at first but if he understood her as he well as he made it seem then he would forgive her.<p>

Staring at his angelic face she mouthed the words "I love you" as she let a single tear slide down her cheek. With the confession lingering in the dawn lit room she left. She passed each of her family member's rooms taking a moment to silently say her goodbyes and eventually wound up at the now opened front door.

It was odd how she now thought of this place as home. Tritopia had turned out to be a complete lie but it had held nothing but painful memories now. In a perfect world, one where she wasn't being hunted, she would make this a home. She would look on as Jenna and Alaric fell more in love and eventually had children of their own. She would help Jeremy learn to hunt and fight and possibly tell him all she had learned from love. Elena had tried to be the best elder sister she could be but she knew she had gotten so caught up with her mission to rectify the loss of her parents that she had missed crucial moments in Jeremy's life. She hoped this would make up for all that.

With one last glance, she left the Salvatore mansion.

* * *

><p>Elena had only been to the capital once before. A class trip had taken her there in order to learn about the society they grew up in. Somehow over all those years she had remembered how to navigate her way to the large white building.<p>

A guard dressed in weapons greeted her at the entrance. "Name."

"Elena Gilbert."

"State your purpose."

Elena's hands fidgeted at her side. "I'm here to speak with the Segnour. They want something from me." _My life_. Elena added to herself.

"Just a moment."

The guard turned and went up the walkway as the second guard took his place, blocking Elena's entrance. The guard knocked on the door and within moments it opened. Elena watched as he spoke to a man dressed in a regal purple robe. His eyes fell on Elena and a sinister smile lit up his face.

Quickly, the guard raced towards Elena. "Miss Gilbert please come with me."

Elena nodded and knew after she crossed the gateway there would be no turning back. The life she knew would be changed forever. As she thought about it, her life had already been altered. The moment she heard the voice in the clearing something had changed inside her. That focus and determination shifted and she had started to become her old self again. It wasn't lost on her that something so dark and forbidden lit her up.

It was nice to gain some of that light before her last moments.

It was nice to spend her last moments with Damon wrapped in his arms post-coital.

Very nice.

A smile lit up Elena's face despite the walk to her doom. It fell the moment she laid eyes on the regal figure that flipped his hair off his face before smiling in her direction. The hunger filled his eyes and Elena realized just how much danger she was in.

"Elena Gilbert, is it?"

"Y-Yes." Elena stuttered.

He held out his hand. "My name is Elijah." Elena's shaking hand reached out to shake his. "I must say I am fairly surprised to see you. What brings you here?"

As Elijah spoke, he led Elena into the expanse mansion. Artifacts, painting, and statues appeared all around and Elena's bare feet chilled as they made contact with the marble flooring. She felt under-dressed in her animal skin which didn't leave much to the imagination. She caught Elijah glancing towards her once bitten neck.

"Let's not pretend that we both don't know what you want from me." The fire returned to Elena's stare.

Elijah laughed. "It seems you are much more knowledgeable then I would've thought. I wonder, though, if you know what we want from you why do you make your presence known."

"Because I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Elijah sauntered over to a stained glass window. "It would've been smarted had you made a request at such a deal before we locked you inside our walls."

Elena tried not to let the fear build up inside her. It was as if it was a surprise that this would happen. Entering the capital walls was signing herself over to her fate. She just hoped her being fearless enough to sign over her life would earn her a promise of the Segnours in return.

"I suppose we could listen to such a request… if it is reasonable."

The walk had brought them to two large ornate wooden doors. Elijah cleared his throat and the doors opened to reveal a large circular room. Nine chairs were situated across from Elena all of them filled except for one. The empty chair, Elena knew, belonged to the man behind her. She noticed one of them watching her intently with rapt intention. His eyes grew angry as Elijah pressed a hand to Elena's back as he led her to a place near what appeared to be a sewer. Elena swallowed in an attempt to hide her nerves.

Elijah stood in front of her and gestured to the room. "Brothers and Sisters. Mother and Father. After millennia's of waiting, our prayers have been answered. The doppelganger has been born and bred in Tritopia as it was foretold and is now willingly handed herself over." He turned towards Elena. "Miss Elena Gilbert is the striking image of Charlotte Petrova whose blood bound the curse that haunts all vampires and makes them weak to the sun and prey to the wolf."

"We know the history, Elijah." The vampire whose eyes had not left Elena's stated. "Do not bore us with its retelling."

"Nicklaus! Elijah! Stop at once!" The two eldest looking vampires waved their hands and the bickering stopped before it had started. "Please bring out Katherine."

Elena's jaw dropped as she frantically watched the guards disappear behind a door and return with a woman who for all intents and purposes was her except she wasn't dressed and had dried up blood all over her porcelain skin. Katherine had clearly been through excruciating torture. Her gaze turned towards Elijah whose face held heartbreak before it quickly vanished and was replaced with indifference. Elena watched as another guard pulled up a chair for Katherine to sit in. When she was seated they tied ropes around her and Katherine's shrill scream filled the room. _Vervain_, Elena surmised.

The eldest male vampire turned towards Katherine. "Katherine, thank you for making an appearance. Do you see what has walked into our chambers?"

Katherine lifted her head lazily, pain still etched on her features. "Are you crazy!" she grunted. "They're going to kill you."

Elena swallowed again. "I know."

"And she shall be rewarded for coming forward and not trying to trick us. Her death shall be quick and swift. Unlike your existence!" The female elder vampire yelled.

Elijah spoke once more. "Elena only wishes one thing from us in return for her turning herself over."

"Is our promises of a quick death not enough of a reward?" Nicklaus spoke.

The elder male called out. "We shall hear her plea. Speak doppelganger."

Elena tried to make her voice sound calm despite how scared she was. "I only wish that the Salvatore brothers be free of their servitude. I want them to remain unharmed."

The vampires exchanged glances before the elder male spoke. "Very well. So long as they do not retaliate against your death."

"So we have a deal?"

They all nodded before they quickly surrounded her. Each vampire took a spot on her skin. Never before had Elena felt so much fear. It was the knowledge that she was protecting her family that stopped her from screaming. This was going to be nothing like Stefan's cruelty or Damon's love bites; this was going to be the most painful thing Elena had ever experienced. And to think it would be her last memory on earth.

Each bit down and before Elena had time to contemplate the pain her life slipped out of her.


	9. The Choice

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" A frantic voice called above her. "Wake up! Why isn't she waking up?"<p>

"Don't look at me." A female voice Elena had never heard answered.

Elena was certain she was in heaven. The voice. The dreamlike voice of her creature surrounded her. But why was it so frantic and scared? Her creature wasn't like that. He creature was self-assured and strong. Her creature would wake her up with a searing kiss and they could skip off together. Heaven seemed to get him all wrong. Unless this wasn't heaven, but hell. And she was forced to endure the sound of her creature, the man and vampire she loved, and yet never see his handsome face.

It was Damon's safety that was her last breath, and yet she felt air filling up her lungs and a fresh wave of smells along with it. Confusion didn't even begin to cover it as her eyes jolted open and she took in the circular room now covered with blood and random body parts. She sat up, her body aching with the movement, and took in her surroundings. Her eyes finally landed on the angelic face of her love.

"Damon." She spoke. It wasn't a question or a statement. It was the sound of coming home and Damon smiled in return. "What's going on? Shouldn't I be dead?"

Elena's eyes scanned the room once again. Katherine was holding what appeared to be a bag of blood to Stefan's lips and soothing his hair. A grouchy Caroline was removing small wooden bullets from her skin and sending death glares in Katherine's direction. She didn't seem to be alone in that, for Elijah was off in the corner watching Katherine with similar eyes. Alaric was checking all the bodies, or what was left of them. It was more blood than flesh.

Damon reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Elena's ear. "My tiny human, you are dead."

"So is this hell or heaven?" Elena asked, accepting her fate.

He shook his head. "Neither. You're… transitioning."

"To a vampire? But how?" Then it hit her. Her last human memory with Damon. He had given her his blood to heal the bite marks on her body in a way to protect her from Caroline and Stefan. Now his blood was coursing through her body preparing it for the choice she would have to make. "Your blood," Elena answered.

"It seems you have a bit of a decision to make." Damon shrugged in an effort to seem nonchalant.

It was then that Elena took notice of the dark skinned woman standing above her, staring at her with judgey little eyes. "Who are you?"

"Elena," Damon responded, "this is Bonnie Bennett. She's the witch responsible for all the dead Originals."

"You killed them all?"

She nodded. "You're lucky Damon was able to get a hold of me so quickly. You should know better than helping the vampires undo the curse Nature bestowed on them."

With an air of authority, she turned on her heel and left the couple. She walked towards Jeremy and Jenna who were in a far off corner, holding a crossbow and wooden stakes. Jeremy stared daggers in her direction as he took a protective stance. It was then that Elena noticed the tiny girl crouched behind him. Elena looked towards Damon with questioning eyes.

"She's a little hard to handle."

"Ya think?" Elena deadpanned. "So, who's the girl?"

Damon followed her gaze. "Oh, that's Anna. She's a guard for the Originals. Your brother seems to have taken a liking to her. Guess falling for monsters runs in your family." Damon smirked.

Elena's voice fell to a whisper. "She's a vampire."

"Who can still hear you, no matter how low you drop your voice."

She blushed. "Right."

There was a lull in the conversation as Elena's eyes wondered back towards the vampire love mishap. It seemed her best friend had fallen for the other brother. Elena wondered how much else she had missed. Why exactly was Katherine so concerned with Stefan when she had the opportunity to escape with Elijah, the only Original who had been spared from Bonnie's wrath.

"Guess your little act of martyrdom was a little foolish." Damon spoke, breaking her revere.

"You wouldn't have let me go." Elena pointed out.

"You're right. And if we're going to be together forever you need to learn to trust me."

Elena couldn't help the smile that broke across her face. "Forever, huh?"

"If you choose."

Damon stood and held out his hand. Elena took it, enjoying the sparks that passed at the touch. She noticed the smile tugging at his lips and in turn placed her head on his shoulder. It wasn't until she was standing upright that she felt the brightness of the lights above and the headache caused by the bombardment of sounds against her eardrums. Her eyes squinted and her hands lifted to cover her ears.

"What's wrong with me?" Elena groaned.

Her creature placed a protective arm around her and tugged her small, fragile body against his. Elena was facing his chest, focusing on the scent of him, and letting Damon envelope all of her senses. Damon kissed the top of her head and Elena couldn't help but smile a mumble a thank you against the fabric of his shirt.

Together they left the room, shutting the door behind them. Elena immediately felt better as the only sound now was her breathing. She lifted her head from Damon's chest and smiled. His hands cupped her face and he leaned down and pressed the most gentle of kisses against her lips. Elena grew hungry and immediately deepened the kiss, letting her tongue brush against his lips as she awaited entrance. He gave her entrance and they melted into each other.

"I love you, Elena." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

"Waking up and finding you gone and then storming in here to see nine Originals munching on you… I felt my heart break for the first time in over a century. I almost lost it."

Elena gripped the fabric of his shirt in her tiny hand. "I won't leave you again. I'll turn."

"Elena, don't feel like you need to do this for me. Stefan forced me into this life and I hated him for a long time because of it. You need to choose this life for you." He paused and then smirked. "Even if I am the added bonus."

In her mind, Elena was weighing the options. She had gone through life with a sole purpose, never knowing any better. But now, with Damon in her life, she wasn't just going through the motions; she was living. She felt love and passion and laughter. No longer was she the teacher's pet or the girl with the dead parents. Fate had pushed her into Damon's arms and she wasn't about to walk away from them now that they had eternity in front of them. So what if she had to technically die in order to finally be able to live? This was what her destiny called for and she wasn't afraid to walk towards it. Especially after everything they had been through.

"I chose eternity… with you." Elena smiled at the emotion crossing Damon's face. "I haven't felt this alive since my parents died. I'm not ready to give up on it yet."

The moment the words left her lips, Damon grabbed her waist and pulled Elena against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved them so her body pressed against a nearby wall. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, as they let their bodies express the want and love they felt for each other. Elena gasped for air as Damon left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck, collarbone, and along her heaving chest.

She ran her fingers through his raven black hair and pulled him closer to her, wanting no space between them now that everything was laid out bare before them. Her fingers slipped under the fabric of his shirt, feeling along his taught muscles. They got lost in each other: in being one.

All the pain, confusion and heartbreak of their lives had been leading to this moment. The moment when they would choose each other. The moment when nothing stood between them. No obstacles. No death threats. They had each other and the pure undeniable whirlwind love that they held for each other. Fate had made them wait for the moment when it handed them something so precious and rare.

As their eyes met, Elena knew she would never need anything else. Damon loved her in a way that wasn't humanly possible. And that was why she had to become like him, to be capable of accepting that fierce of a love. She had forever to show him she deserved his love and prove that she would love him with everything she had.

"So, how do we make this official?" Elena asked as Damon licked the length of her neck.

"Go back to my place. Get in bed. Not have you disappear in the morning so I can show you the wonders of morning sex."

Elena giggled in his arms. "I meant to make me like you."

"Oh." Damon unlatched his lips from her neck. "That… You have to drink human blood."

The mention of blood caused Elena to focus on the sound of three pumping beats in the next room. The smell of the aroma caused Elena to walk away from Damon before she knew what she was doing. Then she stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, my." She whispered.

"We'll teach you to control it. You won't be like Stefan."

With trusting eyes, she looked in the eyes of her beloved. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore mansion, Elena sat on the bench in the dungeon with Damon holding a mug of blood nearby. The humans were all safely upstairs with Anna guarding them. Caroline and Stefan, who had made up, were standing near the staircase. The smell of blood absorbed Elena's senses. She was hungry and weak and she knew the dark liquid would be the only thing to rid her of both feelings.<p>

After a brief argument between Katherine, Elijah and Caroline at the Capital, the group had left. Katherine said goodbye and Elijah apologized for his families actions. Together they vanished into… happiness? Who knew? Elena certainly didn't. All she knew was it took Stefan a lot of groveling to finally get back in Caroline's good graces. He promised to kill off the Lockwoods—who, it had turned out, were responsible for the wolf attacks Caroline and Elena had suffered from. That made Caroline laugh and soon they were discussing their next dinner date.

Elena had asked her family to go seek shelter elsewhere, since it was certain they couldn't return to Tritopia. At least, not for a while. But they had insisted to stick together. That was what had earned them a spot safely upstairs while Elena was forced to turn in a cold, dark room. Damon had assured her it would be temporary and so she had trusted him. After all, she didn't want to be responsible for her family's death.

"Ready?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded. Her eyes were focused on the mug and on the smell coming from it. She wanted it. Craved it.

"Slow, small sips. You hear me?" Damon demanded.

She liked the side of Damon. The one that came with the promise of a spanking or at least rough handling. Preferably naked. Since when had Elena become such a masochist and a nymphomaniac? Apparently, it came hand in hand with transitioning into a vampire. With eager eyes she looked up and nodded again. "Please, Damon. I'm so thirsty." She clawed at her throat, putting a visual to her message.

Damon inched the mug in her direction and Elena held out her hands. Once she gripped it, she brought it slowly to her mouth and took a sip of the crimson liquid and instantly felt her body ignite like a livewire. Pain filled her gums as she felt her incisors jut out into sharp fangs. She groaned and reached up to her face as she felt the veins forming underneath her eyes.

Her creature looked on with hunger filled eyes. Elena was certain it had more to do with her then the delicious liquid currently beside her. She reached for the cup again and took another measured sip. The life of her family depended on her quick grasp of control. But with Damon looking at her like that and causing a feeling to build deep in her belly she was losing it. But she wasn't crazed for blood. No. She was crazed for Damon.

The mug fell from her hands and spilled on the floor as she used her new speed and strength to race towards Damon and push him hard against the stone wall. The fabric was ripped from his body in seconds as her mouth assaulted his. Once he was free of clothing, she gripped him in her palm and worked him over.

"I need you." She breathed, hotly against his skin. "Send them away."

Damon gulped. "Stef. Care….. A little privacy."

Elena heard the faint chuckle of her friend before their retreating footsteps followed. She was on her knees immediately, enveloping him all at once into her mouth.

"Fangs." Damon stuttered. "Watch… the… fangs."

She licked along his length. "I wouldn't dream of harming this."

Her tongue swirled around his tip and she pleasured him with her mouth. When his hips began moving Elena knew he was close. Suddenly, Damon gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her off him. Then he turned her away from him and Elena was forced to brace herself against the stone wall. He entered her from behind and Elena moaned as he filled her.

Damon moved inside her as Elena's hands clawed at the wall, leaving marks. He was so close after feeling her mouth on him that he reach around and began to work her little bundle of nerves. Elena began to feel that tell-tale feeling low in her abdomen that told her she was close and sure enough she began pulsating around him. With one last thrust Damon emptied inside her.

Elena quickly removed him from her and spun around to sink her fangs into his neck. Damon responded in kind, biting into her shoulder. Thousands of emotions meshed together as Elena's body filled with a sense of gratification similar to the pleasure experienced from her romp seconds before. Their blood mixed together, strengthening their bond. Elena gripped Damon's hips, pulling him closer.

Heat waves surged through her body, as Damon wrapped a free hand around her waist. His hardness rubbed against her already sensitive areas before they released one another. A pleasure-filled moan escaped her blood covered lips as she stared into the eyes of her love, her creature.

Elena inched towards Damon and rested her head against the crook of his neck. Their bite marks had already healed and all that was left of their moment was the torn clothes and the blood smearing their lips. She steadied her breathing and whispered against his skin, "Well, that was certainly a new experience."

He pulled away and Elena caught sight of his cocky smirk. "There's plenty knew experiences I have planned for you, kitten. And most of them involve no clothes necessary."

A smile ghosted Elena's lips. "Hope you have quite the list. We do have all of eternity."

Damon pushed her against the wall once again. This time to cross off another new experience on his list.


	10. The Ending

**Title: **When Fear Is No Longer An Option

**Summary**: Elena isn't used to being afraid. She's been groomed in Tritopia to face her fears and attack when in danger. But when she comes face to face with two mysterious strangers she realizes the Segnour never prepared her for this type of fear. The fear of coming face to face with your destiny.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Damon asked as they walked through the familiar forest.<p>

Elena shook her head, a smile ghosting her lips. "How could I be nervous when I finally returning home?"

_Home_. The word just filled her up with anticipation. Once Elena had reigned in her urges to feed, they had to return to Tritopia and clean up the mess. Damon and Alaric gathered the council and once figuring out that it was the Lockwoods who were the real danger in the woods, they brought Mystic Falls back to Tritopia. It was no longer a society fueled by fear and destined to fight. Now it was a place of opportunity where its children could grow and learn the way of the world Tritopia had hidden them from. Growth was our new motto.

Jenna and Alaric helped teach as best they could from what the Salvatore's brothers books allowed them to learn. They were soon married and expecting and now had a handsome son named Benjamin. Jeremy stayed with Elena to travel with the Salvatore brothers. Anna joined them and Elena slowly watched as the two slightly weird people fell more and more in love.

With Caroline by Stefan's side, he was slowly gaining control over his ripper tendencies. He was nowhere near perfect but they had forever to help him. It was Caroline and Stefan's faith in each other that made them fall in love. Elena no longer feared the misunderstood Salvatore brother. Jeremy was even allowed to be around him now, without Elena's hovering presence.

After the fight, Katherine and Elijah didn't hang around long. With the Original family no longer longing for Katherine's pain, the two had an endless road ahead of them and they wanted to get on it as soon as possible. They said their quick goodbyes and disappeared without turning back.

Damon… now where did Elena begin with Damon? With the worry of his brother's life no longer hanging over head, Damon began to loosen up and worry less. That seductive voice that lured Elena in from the very beginning returned and she couldn't be more excited. In the first few months of Elena's new life, not much of their time was spent apart from each other. Not that she was complaining. Each time with Damon brought on a new level of eroticism and she had no qualms about when that climbing would stop.

They came to the clearing that not so long ago was the entrance where Elena first entered that fateful night on her eighteenth birthday. Damon reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over hers. She knew they were thinking the same thing. Elena smiled and waved and some of the villagers she remembered, trying not to draw attention to herself. Sure, it had only been ten years but someone could notice that she hadn't aged a day since they last saw her.

"Everybody's jealous."

Elena turned towards Damon with her brow furrowed. "Why?"

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. "Because they wish they were holding hands with the most beautiful girl in town. Not everybody can pull off this look."

"Oh, this old thing?" Elena asked as she gestured to the signature outfit that he had torn off her time and time again.

They finally arrived at what was once her house. It was the place where Elena had grown up in and shared memories with her family and friends. Now she entered it with the love of her life. Well, her undead life. She lifted her free hand to knock on the door and within moments Jenna's smiling face appeared.

"Elena! Damon!" She enveloped them each in a warm hug. "Thank you so much for coming! Benjamin will be happy to see you both."

Together they crossed the threshold and were swarmed by their love ones. Everyone had already beaten them here since they had taken too long getting ready. Well, if that's what people wanted to think. It wasn't until Elena caught sight of Benjamin that she released Damon's hand and wrapped both arms around the tiny little man.

The day was spent surrounded by family and love and laughter. Elena caught up on all the new things happening in Mystic Falls since she ran from it years ago. They were slowly developing new clothing and Alaric was helping the council make contact with the surrounding towns. Jenna announced she was expecting and once again the room erupted with cheers. One by one the people in Elena's life left the party until finally it was their turn.

And tonight, with Caroline taking Stefan on another bloodlust lesson, they had the mansion all to themselves.

As soon as they entered the parlor, Damon's hands wrapped around Elena's waist as he pressed against her front. Elena could feel his hardness through his jeans as his eyes narrowed seductively. His hand latched onto her neck as he playful whispered, "I love being stronger than you."

Elena knew that he was but with her feeble resistance she flashed out of his hold and over to the bar on the other side of the room. Her finger wiggled back and forth as a smug smile played on her lips. In a teasing voice she said, "Nobody likes a bragger, Damon."

She then poured herself a glass of bourbon and down the contents in a nanosecond. He was against her back in an instant, hand roaming slowly over her body. One of his hands drifted beneath the fabric of her top as the other slid between her thighs. Involuntarily her eyes closed and an unnecessary breath escaped from her lips.

"But you do," he whispered, his breath brushing lightly against the skin of her ear. Elena could feel his smirk through her closed lids and was powerless against the wonder that was his fingers that had pushed away her panties and were now working between her legs.

"When did I get this easy?" Elena breathed out as he played masterfully against her clit, causing her legs to buckle.

His hold held her up as he chuckled against her neck. In a breathy voice, he replied, "Since my voice called to you in the forest. Your life was boring and passionless before you met me."

Then her back was on the sofa and Damon's hands had moved to rest on both sides of her. Elena couldn't help but groan at the fact that he was no longer touching her. She was in full needing mode now and she couldn't pretend to resist any longer. Elena needed to feel him all over her.

Damon must've knew it because soon he was looking down at her with a conceited smirk that made her so completely turned on. He tisked and then teased, "Say you love me."

Elena rolled her eyes at his command and leaned forward, letting her breath fan his face. "I love you." Then she demanded, "Now stop teasing me," as her hands latched onto the sides of his face.

He chuckled and whispered, "But you make it so easy," before capturing my lips with his. Then the talking ceased as his tongue slid into her mouth; circling and stroking hers. All exploring was done because he knew every inch of her body. He had long since discovered and claimed all of her, knowing exactly all those special spots that made her insides cry out with pleasure.

And that was what he was doing as his lips pressed roughly against her own and her legs wrapped their way around his waist. He built up her longing to an almost unbearable level when his lips broke the kiss and Elena felt themselves move to a new position.

Elena's uniform was ripped to shreds and thrown to the ground as her legs straddled Damon's. Her body was humming in anticipation as she began to lower herself onto him, finding his pants long gone. But before she could, Damon had pressed them up against a wall as he spread her legs and placed each one on a separate shoulder.

His face inched forward and his tongue slid between her folds. He worked magic on her and he did it masterfully and if she wasn't already lifted form the ground, she would've been sure she was floating. Just as she felt herself climbing over that wonderful climax, he moved them to another location. Her apparent moaning had become too much to endure for Damon because her legs now straddled his on the sofa as she slid onto his length.

Damon entered her smoothly as his hands gripped her hips. She began grinding on top of him loving how with each motion, he slid seamlessly against her inner walls. Elena leaned forward and let her lips devour his. She inhaled him in, loving the way his scent filled her lungs and heightened her desire. Damon's hands moved over her body, soothing every part of her.

They were all over her; tangling themselves into the strands of her chestnut hair, sliding down her back, and massaging her bare breast. Damon was everywhere, on and in every surface of her body and still, she found, she couldn't get enough of him.

His moves were precise; they moved together as if they were designed for one another. When she picked up the pace, he sped right up with her; jerking her hips back and forth, up and down, every which way they would go to keep the pleasure building. And it did, rapidly.

As a vampire, her body was practically indestructible. It possessed the capability of bending, stretching, and twisting whichever way was required, but still, when Elena's breaths turned into moans and finally into a repetition of his name and she reached that point, Elena seemed to shatter like glass. And like always, he broke with her.

Elena shivered and shook as she collapsed on top of him. She took deep breaths, more out of familiarity then need, and relaxed her head against his shoulder. She let her lids drift closed, feeling content for the moment in remaining intertwined simply like this, only to have Damon's lips connect with her neck.

The kisses started out innocently enough, just sweet pecks along the lower curve that met with her shoulders, but then she felt his fangs scrape her neck and soon she was raring to go for round two. Elena felt Damon's satisfied smirk against her skin as he mused, "Good, because I'm not nearly finished with you yet," before her hair was whizzing by and they landed on the floor missionary style.

And for just a brief second before they picked up where they left off, Damon gazed down at her with a familiar worshiping look in his eyes. His fingertips slid across her forehead removing a strand of her hair that was blocking his view of her face. "I love you, Elena," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she breathed. And they continued into their little moment of forever. Somehow facing her destiny and putting her fears behind her had put her exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of it :) I hope you enjoyed this little adventure into AU Delena. It was very difficult for me and I enjoyed your word of encouragement. They helped more than you know. Hopefully, I'll be able to think up another Delena adventure since I just love these two so much. The ending was short and sweet and I hope you like. Thank you so much for reading! x**


End file.
